


old habits

by sophieewrites



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Cheating, College AU, F/F, Smoking, angst oof, scyvy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophieewrites/pseuds/sophieewrites
Summary: yvie is shocked to find that her ex-girlfriend scarlet is attending the same art college as her. but then again, should she be so surprised?





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i guess i write rpdr fic now? wat up!
> 
> DISCLAIMERS:  
> -i have nothing against any queens, nor am i encouraging or condoning hate towards towards them, i'm simply playing out the dynamics of relationships showed within the show, like the ra'jah and yvie clash.  
> -aspects of this story and characters are highly fabricated for the purposes of entertaintment, sis  
> -there is drinking involved, as the drinking age where i live is 18, and the queens are canonically college students (18-20) in this au.  
> -these aren't true events, and i ofc don't own drag race.
> 
> now, on with the story!

"No, God, please why.." Yvie drawled, her eyes rolled fully into her skull.

The timing couldn't have been worse, to see her ex at the one place that she felt at home. As an aspiring art student with massive ambitions, art college in New York was just what she needed to start her career off well. She was with her friends, and had left all of her bad blood back in Denver.

Well, maybe not all of it.

Yvie tried to stay calm, watching Scarlet walk in through the coffee shop of their school's campus. Chill, girl, Scarlet problem doesn't even go here-- no that's dumb, why would she have a college land-yard if she didn't go there!

She shook her head, ditching the rest of her black coffee as she saw Soju walking towards her. The girl cocked her head, "Girl, what's up? You look like you've just seen a ghost or something."

The girl sat beside Yvie next to the wall, and Yvie planted her face in her palms, "Nghhh.." she groaned.

"What?" Soju said, poking her friend and Yvie sighed, "Scarlet's here."

She said it in barely a mumble, but Soju got the message and turned away from her friend, wide eyed,

"Wow, okay, bombshell. I haven't seen her in ages! And I thought.." the girl trailed off and Yvie looked at her,

"Scarlet's from Brooklyn, I should've known she was gonna be here. Ugh, I'm so stupid. And she's with Ra'jah."

"The girl she cheated with!" Soju blurted, before blushing, "Sorry.."

"It's fine," Yvie rolled her eyes and sighed, "It's not like I forgot anyway."

"But Ra'jah hates designing!" Soju acknowledged, "Why would she come here?"

"Well either she'd just trying to kiss Scar's ass or she's doing performance arts," Yvie said, clicking her tongue, "Dammit, I called her Scar- what the fuck."

From the cafe door, Mercedes came rushing out, her pathway directed towards Yvie. Mercedes had been one of Yvie's closest friends for the longest time, a pretty girl who was often shy and stayed out of situations, and Yvie respected her for that. She gave advice, without her blatant subjective opinions. Now, however, seemed not to be the time.

"Girlll," Mercedes said, half wheezing as she slowed her running as she met Yvie and Soju at the wall.

"We know," the Korean girl sighed and Yvie groaned again.

"Girl, I know you feel some type of way about this but listen.." Mercedes started but Yvie cut her off.

"You know what, I don't give a shit. If she wants to be here with Ra'jah then let her. I got over her. I'm only mad because I thought I could get away from all this shit, but I was wrong. 'S not like I'm gonna be talking to her anyway so I don't even care," Yvie ranted, reaching for her packet of cigarettes in her pocket, but Mercedes stopped her hand.

Soju glanced at Mercedes. They knew their friend could be very dismissive of her feelings, and often played them off with her cold personality. Yvie was obviously bothered by it, even if she wouldn't admit it. And even if she wasn't upset, she most certainly would at least be angry.

"Let's get out of here then," Soju said decidedly, and Mercedes nodded quickly, and the three walked towards the cafe, towards main campus.

After a second, Mercedes decided to speak," You sure you're okay, Yv?"

Yvie huffed, stopping outside the door of the coffee shop," For the last time, I'm good. Like I said, I'm over it. Scarlet can come here with her corner store whore for all I care."

Yvie shrugged her arms with a dull expression, but was met by nervous faces from her friends.

"What's eating your asses?" Yvie scoffed, but a short cough from behind her dawned the realisation, and Yvie suddenly wanted to crawl into a deep, dark pit.

"Nice to see you too," Scarlet nodded calmly, but Ra'jah who was holding her arm looked less than impressed.

Scarlet was wearing a ruby red crop top, paired with a casual black mini skirt and black heels. She looked similar to before, if not a little taller than when Yvie had last seen her. Her hair had also grown, falling in loose brown waves over one shoulder. She gave Yvie the tiniest, slightly awkward smile. Yvie just stared at her blankly.

Ra'jah was as pretty as Yvie remembered, wearing black leather than complimented her purple braids well.

Scarlet spoke first, "So it's been a while, huh?"

"Nice to see there's a real person behind the one who decidedly ignored all my texts," Yvie smiled sarcastically and Scarlet swallowed.

She glanced at Ra'jah, but before she could retort, her girlfriend spoke first,

"Corner store whore? Really?"

Yvie glanced away, pursing her lips. Ra'jah clearly didn't recognise her, but then again she never expected her too. Ra'jah was an O'Hara, a popular girl who most definitely wouldn't have seen Yvie during their time together at school.

"Oh wait," Ra'jah said, taking a double take," You're Yvie Oddly!"

"It's Yvie Bridges," Yvie muttered, deadpanning.

Scarlet sighed, "Babe, don't, just leave it," she tugged at her girlfriend's arm, before glancing at Yvie, "See you around, Yvie."

But Ra'jah didn't budge. Instead she broke her arm away from Scarlet and came closer the Yvie. She was a lot shorter than Yvie, who stood with a very unbothered expression on her face. She didn't even flinch as Ra'jah came closer, to crane her neck up so she could better see Yvie's face.

"You look so different," Ra'jah nodded slowly, looking at Yvie's pink faux hawk and crawling tattoos.

"If it means that you'll stay out of my face for another year then I'd be happy if you forget what I look like again," Yvie drawled and Ra'jah shook her head.

Scarlet swallowed, "Yvie, please.."

"No Scarlet, you don't get to tell me what to do. I mean, it's not like you listened when anyone ever told you you're not supposed to cheat," Yvie spat out the words like they were poison, and Scarlet pressed her lips together uneasily.

"Listen, Yvie- the past is in the past. But don't come near me or Scarlet," Ra'jah said softly, yet firmly, "Got it? She's over you, so you should try it too."

Yvie raised her brows, and Soju and Mercedes shifted uncomfortably behind her, with Mercedes gently tugging at Yvie's jacket. All of her muscles tensed, the rage of a thousand words that she didn't get to say to Scarlet when they separated bubbling behind her lips. From behind Ra'jah, Scarlet flashed an uneasy expression towards Yvie, who blatantly ignored her.

"That's fine by me," Yvie said, shaking her head.

"Come on Yvie, let's go," Mercedes tugged her arm, "Uh it was nice to see you again Scarlet. And you too Ra'jah, um... See you around."

She offered a small wave, to which Ra'jah replied with a nod and a small smile. Scarlet smiled bigger, giving a small wave. The three girls left, leaving Scarlet and Ra'jah. 

"What was her problem?" Ra'jah asked, putting an arm around Scarlet who shrugged casually,

"I don't know. We didn't end the relationship on good terms, she must still be salty from it all," she hummed, "Thanks for talking to her for me though."

"Any time babe," Ra'jah kissed her cheek and Scarlet smiled, "Let's get out of here. I wanna find out which dorms we're in."

Ra'jah nodded as they started to walk off.

~~

"Ah no fair, you two get to share," Yvie grumbled, looking at the boarding list in the dorm hall way. 

"Hey don't worry Yv," Soju smiled, "We know a lot of the girls here so it shouldn't be a problem. And besides, you won't get Ra'jah seeing as she'll be with someone doing performance."

"Yeah," Mercedes said, and Yvie rolled her eyes, 

"Well judging by what Ra'jah said this morning I won't have to worry about it," Yvie sighed.

The girls continued to look down the list, "Ugh why is this shit done alphabetically."

Mercedes smiled sympathetically, happy to see that, despite the harshness of the confrontation with Scarlet, her friend wasn't still milling over the events of earlier, "Sucks to be Yvie with a 'y'. huh?"

"Tell me about it.." she said, scanning down the names, "What kind of name is Plastique?"

"Apparently she's a model," Soju shrugged, and Yvie kept looking, "And Kahanna? I thought my name was different.."

"Hey, we should get going to unpack our stuff," Mercedes said, and Soju nodded, "Yeah. But when you're done, come hang out with us? I've got vodka?"

"Ah, Soju!" Mercedes swatted her friend's arm, "What did we say about shots?"

"What?" the girl said, "I made a brand out of it for my channel.."

"Whatever," Mercedes shook her head, "So we'll see you later Yvs? Door 106."

"Gotcha," Yvie gave a half smile, "And thanks for being there for me today guys. I'll be happy to move on now. Properly, that is."

The girls smiled, and walked off. Yvie finally found her name, and grabbed her box, walking the stairs.

"Door 112..." she muttered, walking until she stopped outside of it. She glanced around, at least she would be near to Soju and Mercedes. Taking a breath, she opened the door. She couldn't see anyone there, only a few boxes on the bed nearest the far wall. She placed down her box near to the window, on the bed opposite and stared out of the window. The campus was huge, stretching out over the horizon. She let out a contented sigh at the site. It was amazing.

Behind her, high heeled footsteps entered the room, followed a disgruntled huff, and then a startled gasp. Yvie turned around and blinked.

"Well, this isn't awkward," Scarlet said, swallowing.

"Don't worry, s' not like I'm allowed to speak to you anyway according to Ra'jah," Yvie raised her eyebrows, turning back to face the window, "Oh wait, woops."

Scarlet swallowed, "Listen, Yvie. She is just protective; of me, and her family too. She wasn't trying to be rude."

"To try and to fail," Yvie sighed, glancing towards Scarlet, without removing her gaze from the window.

"Look.. How things ended in Denver were not ideal.." Scarlet heard Yvie scoff quietly, "But I mean, you can't be surprised to see me here, I mean, this is my home state."

"It's not about that..." Yvie sighed, turning to face her, "I couldn't care less about the breakup now. It was on you terms, not mine. But it doesn't mean I wanted to see you again."

Scarlet blinked, swallowing slowly. Yvie turned back to the window and rolled her eyes. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was hurting. Scarlet had cheated on her and left her for a girl that she'd hooked up with at a bar. They shared so many passions and interests, but now they all left a sore spot for Yvie. Art was her thing, but now it was haunted by the memories of staying up late with her now ex, painting and drinking beers together; or coming to art classes late because she waited for Scarlet to get ready after they'd hooked up.

Yvie sighed, "I don't want to be unreasonable about all of this," Yvie said, "But I keep it blunt."

Scarlet nodded slowly, "I remember. And I know you won't let this go because I hurt you..."

Yvie sighed. Scarlet knew her too well sadly. Even though she hadn't seen Scarlet in person since the break up, they had confronted each other over the phone several times, if not all calls being unsuccessful. Scarlet wanted to be friends, but Yvie let her rage get the better of her, spurting that she never wanted to see the girl again. That worked well enough..

"If we're going to get through college, we're going to have to cooperate. Unless you want to swap rooms," Scarlet said hesitantly, and Yvie just scoffed,

"Yeah. Because I'd fit in well with some theatre kid while Ra'jah takes my place, swinging here," Yvie rolled her eyes and Scarlet shook her head,

"That's not what I meant, and I know you know that. Please."

Yvie turned around, to see the usually confident Scarlet 'Envy' standing awkwardly, rubbing her arm cautiously.

Yvie's heart strained. She hated how she left things with Scarlet, but living with her? After all their history, she wanted nothing more but to burn the walls down and run. But she knew that Scarlet was right. She needed to focus, and not cause trouble. At least that's what she promised her mom.

"Okay," Yvie swallowed, and looked Scarlet dead in the eyes, "But only because I really need this, as I'm sure you do too."

"Thank you," Scarlet gave a small smile and Yvie tutted, shaking her head, "Still always so formal."

Yvie walked past Scarlet to get the rest off her boxes, leaving Scarlet staring down the hall from where she'd walked out.

"Right.." she said, walking back into the room to unpack. Regardless of what Ra'jah and her friends might say to her, she knew that making temporary peace with Yvie was the right thing to do. She still felt horrible about she left things, even if she didn't regret dating Ra'jah.

She also should've known to meet Yvie here. She knew that Yvie always wanted to live with her in New York, so studying art there would've been the dream. Their dream.

She sighed softly, looking at Yvie's box of eclectic belongings. One of which, was a red dress. It was a deep scarlet evening gown type dress, that Scarlet remembered helping Yvie to choose. Scarlet's smile faded. It was the dress that she was wearing on the night they had broken up. 

~

"Yvie, babe, you look great!" Scarlet exclaimed, "I knew red was your colour."

Yvie scoffed, "Why, because it's your's too?"

"Precisely," Scarlet smirked and Yvie chuckled, "So where is this place anyway?"

"Club 96? It's supposed to be around the corner. Soju said she would meet us there. She can get us in," Scarlet said, gripping the girl's arm.

"Are you sure?" Yvie laughed, "Last time we went out we ended up finding Soju passed out in a pile of tulle."

Scarlet swatted her girlfriend's arm and laughed, "She said she's going to be on her best behaviour tonight. Plus, it's a special occasion."

Scarlet slowed on the street and stopped to hold Yvie's hands, "We've been together for six months Miss Oddly."

Yvie raised her eyebrow, "Have you been keeping track Miss Envy?"

The deep tone of Yvie's voice sent resounding chills down Scarlet's spine as she giggled at the taller girl's statement. She placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips before saying, 

"Hurry up."

The two walked briskly until they reached the bar. Outside, they saw their friend Soju, in a fitting blue velvet pant suit. Yvie cringed, remembering that for a fashion project at school Soju had scored an F for a similar outfit. But she looked great in the redo, her long black hair swinging in the night air,

"Come on, guys. My editor's friend is the bouncer, and he's letting us in!"

Scarlet grinned at Yvie and Yvie shook her head, "It pays to be best friends with a celebrity."

Soju scoffed, "Who me? Hardly.."

The girls walked to the front of the line, much to the bother of the others waiting, and entered the club. It was actually less formal than the pictures, with people dancing to music and girls chugging shots at the bar. They made their way to the bar, where an older woman with black hair was snapping at the heels of a young girl, 

"You know, it's funny, I put the coaster there so that the fucking drink doesn't make a mess. But you still managed to do it even with the fucking coaster!" the woman said, exasperated, before rolling her eyes and mopping up the stain.

"Bianca!" Scarlet exclaimed, and they walked up to where she stood.

"Miss Del Rio to you kids," Bianca snapped. Bianca Del Rio had been their fashion technology teacher at high school since they had joined from middle school. Although strict and often unruly, she learned to care for the girls, even if they were her students. It was only until the end of their senior year when Bianca 'retired' from the job, to work at her niece Valentina's bar with her girlfriend Adore, a girl a few years older than Yvie and her friends.

She laughed, "How are you guys doing at school without me?"

"It's horrible without you. Miss Chachki is great, but no one could replace you," Soju said and Bianca mocked acting flattered,

"Little old me? Pfft, no you're lying," she cracked and the girls laughed. From behind her, a younger woman came out,

"The emphasis being on 'old' there," the woman laughed and Bianca turned around shocked, making Yvie, Scarlet and Soju laugh.

"Hey guys!" Adore greeted, putting her arm around Bianca, who pretended to be mad.

"Adore!" Yvie grinned, and the two hugged over the bar top, "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Aw I miss you girl. Looking great," Adore smiled.

Scarlet nudged Yvie with a smirk, "She had a little help picking her outfit."

Yvie rolled her eyes and laughed, "So, how are you guys getting on? Miss Del Rio?"

Bianca was about to answer, when Adore looked at Bianca in surprise, "Miss Del Rio? I thought only I called you that!"

Bianca blushed slightly, and the other girls howled with laughter,

"I used to teach them," Bianca said to Adore through gritted teeth.

Adore looked shocked, "You taught my friends? I have no problem with the age gap at all, but you taught my friends?!?! Crazy weird.."

Yvie and Soju laughed, while Scarlet tapped Yvie's shoulder,

"What's up babe?" Yvie asked and Scarlet gestured to the bathrooms, "I'll see you in a few."

Yvie nodded, turning back to her conversation with Soju and the others.

 

Scarlet dropped the dress immediately, hearing Yvie footsteps that were presumably Yvie's come down the hall. She turned back to her boxes, and carried on emptying stuff into her drawers, and hanging garments in her closet. It was weird to her, as a teen who had had a lot of clothes, the dress that she'd worn all those years ago on that night had faded into the back of her thoughts and literally her closet. But Yvie had it with her. And travelling from Denver, only taking what you needed everyday, or what was sentimental to you...

But why was Scarlet still thinking it through? Her and Yvie were over. And that was her fault. Of course Yvie might have kept the dress, they'd been together for half a year for god's sake. Or, may she just liked the dress. But Scarlet picked the dress.

Scarlet shook her head, realising that she was looking at the dress again.

Yvie came in with a few more boxes, and noticed Scarlet looking towards the dress. She swallowed,

"I picked that dress for you."

Yvie smiled quizzically at her, "Yeah, and? Don't flatter yourself, I kept it because I liked it."

Scarlet nodded quietly, and Yvie willed herself to mutter that it wasn't because Scarlet had literally torn out her heart or anything.

"Ah shit," Yvie said, "I left my phone in my car. I'll be back soon."

"Okay," Scarlet nodded.

Yvie left, and Scarlet decided to check her own phone. The only messages she had was generic chatter on an instagram group chat she had with her friends, and a separate text from Ra'jah.

Ra'jah: Hey. Hope ur okay after this morning x

Scarlet: Yea i'm fine, i'll get over it <3

Ra'jah: You betta

Scarlet giggled.

Ra'jah: Who'd u get roomed with?

Scarlet thought for a moment.

Scarlet: U first

Ra'jah: My sis Kahanna! Uno, from stage group last year?

Scarlet: Oh wow thats so great! x

Ra'jah: So.. Wbu?

Scarlet: Yvie.. But dw because i cleared the air.

Scarlet swallowed, seeing Yvie walk back into the dorm and shutting the door behind her.

Ra'jah: Ok.. Jus lemme kno if she tries any shit becos i will be coming over

Scarlet: It's finee lol. But yeh coming over might be a bit awkward.. We'll be mainly at urs then

Ra'jah: That's fine with me. I gtg, Kahanna's making food. Cya x

Scarlet: Byee! xx

Scarlet smiled, putting down her phone, before realising that she hadn't eaten all day, or at least since the cafe.

Yvie was on her side of the room, packing clothes away and putting some of her art onto her shelves.

Scarlet cleared her throat and Yvie looked up at her, "What?"

Scarlet swallowed, right words, "I was wondering if you wanted to go and get some food. I''m kinda hungry.."

Yvie sighed slowly, "Yeah about that.. I'm actually going to Soju and Mercedes' now to eat."

Scarlet swallowed, feeling stupid for asking. Of course Yvie didn't want to eat with her, after the stuff that happened that day.

"You can join us. If you want?" Yvie offered slowly, "We were all friends once. Soju missed you. And Mercedes."

Yvie made sure to miss off herself on that list, but Scarlet still looked awkward.

"I wouldn't ask you if I didn't mean it," she mumbled, and Scarlet nodded,

"Yeah, okay. That would be nice."

"Let's go then. Door 106."


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yvie and scarlet go over to soju and mercedes'. afterwards, yvie and scarlet come to terms with how their relationship ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy y'all! two things,
> 
> 1\. if there are small breaks in paragraphs or one of these bad boys '~' , it means something from the past is happening lol.  
> 2\. i'm actually not sure of scarlet is/was a vegetarian but ya kno, i'm just tryna build the story
> 
> enjoy!!~

Scaret was a bundle of nerves, waiting for Yvie as the girl was in the bathroom freshening up. It was kind of Yvie to invite her over to see her friends, especially considering she hadn't really spoken to them since they'd broken up. On the other hand, a voice in Scarlet's mind warned her that Yvie had probably only invited her out of courtesy, and only because she felt obligated to.

But Yvie didn't owe Scarlet anything; especially after all she'd put the girl through.

Yvie came out of the bathroom, pulling on her jacket,

"Coming?" she asked quietly, snapping Scarlet from her thoughts.

"Ya. Thanks," Scarlet nodded, trying to stay casual after Yvie's earlier reminder about her up-tightness. Yvie creased her brows in confusion, before shrugging and taking the lead by heading out of the door. Scarlet swallowed. She'd always been worried about people's image and perception of her, but dating Yvie meant she stopped giving a fuck. But after all that had happened, she found herself getting back into her own head. Granted, Ra'jah did give her a rush for life, so she wasn't a complete empty shell as she had perhaps been once.

Scarlet shook her head, and followed Yvie down the hallway. Yvie stopped outside the door, and rapped on it, crossing her arms to hide herself from Scarlet a little, obviously not wanting to start a conversation. The door knob twisted, revealing a now comfortably dressed Soju, pizza box in hand,

"Yvie, babe! Never be shy to show your ass over here!" the girl grinned, before peeking around the door frame. Her eyes widened, and Scarlet swallowed, giving her a small smile. Yvie rolled her eyes and cleared her throat,

"You can pick your jaw up Soju," she drawled, before swallowing, "Scarlet is my roommate. I asked if she wanted to come over."

She glanced at Scarlet before looking back at her friend, "That's cool, right?"

Soju nodded quickly, clearly still dazed, "Uh- yeah. Yeah. Come in Scarlet, girl we have catching up to do!"

Scarlet smiled, "Thanks."

It was obvious Soju was trying to not make the situation awkward by asking too many questions, but Scarlet appreciated her discretion. And besides, Soju and Mercedes were her friends once, and her and Yvie had decided to be on talking terms, despite how weird everything was. She stepped into the dorm, to see Mercedes standing by her laptop with her Spotify opened up. She heard Scarlet enter, and squealed still not looking at her,

"Ooh Yvie, girl. So happy you came! We have tea to spill sis!" Mercedes said excitedly, turning around.

She paused, "Scarlet? Girl why are you.."

Soju glanced at her, giving her a look that told her that she'd give her the details later, and without a second thought Mercedes nodded,

"Well, okay then.. Well it's good to see you hun. Let's have some food! Make yourselves at home.." Mercedes carried on, only leaving Yvie with a heavy sense of regret.

Like she shouldn't have invited Scarlet..

Scarlet swallowed nervously, sitting herself on the chair next to Mercedes' bed. Soju and Mercedes' had exchanged countless glances ever since Yvie had announced that she'd invited Scarlet when they'd got to the door. Scarlet instantly doubted coming, feeling now incredibly intrusive, even though Yvie had invited her along. Yvie, however, sat on the opposite side of the room with a blank expression.

Soju returned from the kitchen, "So Scarlet, we haven't seen you in ages. I can't wait to catch up!"

Scarlet softened at this exchange, watching as a smiling Mercedes followed Soju from the kitchen, and sat herself next to Yvie. Soju flopped down next to Scarlet, who gratefully accepted her drink and pizza. But Mercedes looked nervous,

"Er- is something wrong?" Scarlet asked, taking a bite of her pepperoni pizza. 

Mercedes swallowed, and Soju shrugged, 

"Nothing, it's just last time we saw you, you were vegetarian," the girl explained, and Scarlet shrugged,

"No, I actually stopped a few months ago. But thanks for being so considerate."

The other girls nodded with a smile, but Yvie just sat her pizza down, and took a long sip of her drink.

The girls chatted for a few hours, with Yvie only once or twice being involved in the conversations. Her retorts and replies were never directed towards Scarlet, but Scarlet appreciated Yvie making an effort to try to talk. Scarlet learnt that she'd actually missed her friends a lot; Mercedes kind and sweet attitude, and Soju's more reckless, yet funny and bubbly personality. They sat and laughed, with Yvie taking a back seat. She sipped her drink quietly, glancing at Scarlet a few times.

"Do it, do it," Scarlet said, sitting up a little and Mercedes rolled her eyes,

"Okay, okay.."

Soju and Scarlet watched in apprehension,

"Opulence, you own everything," Mercedes said through a laugh, causing the other two to explode into giggles. Even a small smile grazed Yvie's lips at the girl's antics.

"We missed you Scar," Soju said eventually, when the laughter died down.

"Yeah, me too girls," Scarlet replied slowly, looking at Yvie. The girl looked back at her, lips pressed together.

"And," she continued, "I'm sorry that I left when I did. It wasn't ideal.." she trailed off.

Yvie raised her eyebrows as if to say, 'you think' but Scarlet ignored it.

"I'm going to own my mistakes. Starting, by making it right with you guys. You can come over tomorrow?" Scarlet suggested.

The two girls looked at each other with consideration, before nodding, 

"Sounds good," Soju said.

"So happy we can rebuild our friendship," Scarlet smiled, "And can't wait to see you again!"

"Me too," Mercedes smiled, "Yvie?"

Yvie, who had stayed relatively quiet throughout most of the conversation, set down her drink and swallowed. Soju and Mercedes suddenly glanced nervously at each other, and Scarlet watched the girl stand up. 

"Yv?" Soju asked, but Yvie just stared Scarlet down,

"Listen, I'm sorry I wasn't very social tonight," she began, and Scarlet's heart swelled. Maybe Yvie was coming around and they could be on good terms again? Scarlet didn't do very well with guilt after all..

"But, I'm not about to sit around here playing happy families when.." her voice quivered, "Y'all are just acting like Scarlet dropped out of the blue. Like nothing's changed. Like she didn't fucking cheat on me. I get it," she ranted, making Soju and Mercedes wince. Scarlet just stayed quiet.

"They're your friends, cool. But they're also my friends," Yvie said, turning to Soju and Mercedes, "You can see how uncomfortable this is for me, right? And it's great that you want to get closer to Scar again, that's totally cool but-- You can't just expect me to play along with the bestie trope."

Soju blinked, "Sorry girl, we thought you brought her here because you'd.."

"I brought Scarlet here because I didn't want to leave her alone. It's called being polite. Ugh, sorry I'm being irrational right now, just.. I didn't think that it would be like this, I.."

Yvie paused like a deer in the head lights. She looked between Scarlet and her friends, then back at Scarlet again.

"I-I need a cigarette," Yvie blurted, before walking quickly out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Once she was out, she sighed to calm her breathing, before storming down the hallway, reaching for her pocket as she strode.

 

Scarlet swallowed, watching as Soju and her roommate took the plates and cups into the kitchen. Scarlet slowly took her own, and followed them. Soju sighed, filling the sink to wash the plates, and Mercedes took the leftover pizza for the fridge.

"I'm so sorry for coming," Scarlet blurted out, and the other two looked at her. They shared a look and Mercedes sighed,

"Don't be. It was important that you came. Now we can repair our friendship, which has suffered a lot."

She gave Scarlet a smile, and carried on washing up.

"But what about Yvie? We can't just let her go!" Scarlet said, "She never used to smoke! At least not that spontaneously.."

Soju sighed, leaning back against the counter, "Yvie used to be a lot of things. Being spontaneous is.. one of the newer things."

Scarlet looked confused, but Mercedes interrupted her thoughts,

"Pink box dye hair, piercings, more piercings."

"Smoking.." Soju added to the list, and Scarlet squirmed,

"Is it because of me?"

The two girls paused, Mercedes pulling away from the sink to look at Soju,

"We'd be lying if we said no," Soju shrugged, and Scarlet's heart fell. Maybe she hadn't loved Yvie enough to stay loyal to her, but she still wanted the best for the girl.

"But there are other things," Mercedes said, "Other factors, that she can't help."

Scarlet nodded.

"I really want to repair things with her. I know that she handles emotions a little differently.. But I want to try to fix things; to be friends. I know that I know her enough to do that," she said.

Her friends nodded.

"Thanks for tonight," Scarlet said, once she'd made it to the door.

"No, thank you," Soju smiled, and Scarlet cocked her head, looking to Mercedes for help.

"Yvie never stays more than an hour when she comes round," Mercedes said almost slyly, glancing at Soju," Bye girl!"

The door shut, and Scarlet left, her mind milling over the cryptic message from Mercedes. Come to think of it, when they dated, Yvie never really liked to stay out long. Was Yvie staying at Soju's for so long because Scarlet was there? She really needed to keep out of her head...

Scarlet shook her head, walking towards the fire escape, and pushed the door open. She cursed herself for dropping off her jacket earlier, and climbed the stairs to the roof.

~

Scarlet walked into the bathroom, heading to the mirror. Kissing Yvie on the way had smudged her lipstick. She sighed, reaching into her purse and retouching her read lipstick. Out of the corner of her eye, a girl entered. She had dark skin and purple braids, cascading over her shoulders, reaching down towards her legs. She was dressed in a tight leather dress, and heels that even Scarlet felt queasy about wearing.

The girl walked up to the sink beside her, reapplying some mascara. She aught Scarlet's gaze in the mirror, and offered her a small smirk. Scarlet smiled a little back, before leaving promptly. It was strange..

~

The air was mild, yet it still had a hit of cold that made Scarlet shiver. She walk quietly, when she saw Yvie leaning against the wall opposite her. Scarlet stepped slightly closer, to hear Yvie talking on the phone to someone. She paused to take a long drag on her cigarette. Scarlet winced, and stepped closer.

"I'm not smoking a lot. Listen, Brooke, I'm such a bitch! But you know I can't control my mouth when it goes off like that! I don't hate them, and I don't hate Scar; despite what she did," Yvie said, sighing as she waited for a response.

Scarlet stepped even closer, until she was a few feet from Yvie. The girl was leaning against the hip-height wall, her back to Scarlet. She watched as Yvie ran her hand through her short hair in stress. She threw her cigarette off the edge, listening for Brooke's response.

Scarlet felt tears brimming in the back of her eyes, but willed them to stay down. Yvie used to be such a chilled and calm person, who spoke her mind when she wanted to, and always grounded Scarlet. But right now, she was a wreck.

"Okay, thanks B," Yvie finally, "Yes, I'm fine. Say hi to Nessa for me, and thanks."

Yvie hung up, and stared out into the night sky.

"For fucks sake," Yvie spat out after a moment, and Scarlet let out a small whimper, unable to keep back her upset any longer. Yvie snapped around, quickly hiding her cigarette box under her jacket, obviously thinking Scarlet had been a janitor. Instead, stood a small girl with cascading brown waves, and tears in her eyes.

"Scarlet- what are you doing here?" Yvie asked, and Scarlet just stared at her,

"Look what I've done to you!" the girl exclaimed, tears now visibly falling across her cheeks.

Yvie, although willing herself to stay composed, had not seen any raw upset from Scarlet since their breakup. It was almost endearing to her, how Scarlet looked so vulnerable, but then she reminded herself of why they were there. Yvie swallowed, and took out a cigarette, lighting it up.

"I shouldn't have come with you tonight.." Scarlet said finally, and Yvie scoffed, taking a long drag.

"This isn't about you," she murmured, making chills go up Scarlet's spine, "It's about me, being an ass. I should've expected that Soj and Mercedes would want us all to be friends again. And even though things are I guess, getting better between us now, it still doesn't feel right."

Scarlet swallowed, before approaching Yvie, and standing beside her against the railing.

"I didn't mean to intrude," she said softly, and Yvie sighed,

"Again with the self-deprivation. This is on me, not you."

Scarlet glanced at her, and despite Yvie's cold expression, her eyes were glazed over with tears. She caught Scarlet's worried gaze, and wiped her eyes profusely,

"I'm fine."

"No Yvie, listen," Scarlet said, watching the girl inhale the smoke from her cigarette, "I genuinely really want to make this work. Before we..dated.. you and me were friends. Please can we put this behind us and move forward?"

Yvie looked up at the sky for a minute, "Brooke said the same thing."

"You called her, huh," Scarlet said and Yvie nodded,

"Bitch always knows what to say."

"And what else did she say?" Scarlet asked.

"That I should give you a chance to make things right," Yvie said slowly, chucking her cigarette butt off the edge and turning to face Scarlet.

"So will you?" Scarlet asked, "I still care about you Yvie. 200 miles and lost time shouldn't change anything."

Yvie looked down, "I guess I haven't really been able to let out my feelings until now. Sorry I had so much to say."

Scarlet smiled a little, and even Yvie offered her one back,

"And, for what it's worth, Ra'jah seems really great. A lot nicer than at high school, at least."

Scarlet chuckled softly,

"So we're okay? For real this time?"

"Yeah," Yvie said, before glancing at Scarlet's arm, 

"Hey, you're cold. Let's go inside."

The other girl nodded quickly, and the two walked back to the stairs and back to their dorm. Once they got in, Yvie took a shower, and Scarlet changed. A wash of relief rushed through Scarlet, seeing Yvie walk back into the room, not with a scowl, but with a smile.

"I'm happy we sorted this," Scarlet said.

"Yeah," Yvie smiled, running her fingers through her pink hair. She flopped on her bed, and the two sat, unsure of what to do now. It was surely to early to sleep, but they perhaps weren't ready enough for a full on talk.

"Weird question," Scarlet asked finally, and Yvie looked up, "But do you still watch drag race?"


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yvie and scarlet run into some familiar faces on campus, and yvie saves scar from an awkward situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hayyy it's me again~
> 
> quick notes- nothing against violet i just needed a seductive character lmao and ofc it fit the theme

Two weeks later, Yvie and Scarlet were roaming the halls of their art college, becoming increasingly accustomed to spending more time together after their confrontation. They went from not talking, to glancing; to what was currently a tame friendship. And although they had drifted, they still had one thing in common; a love for random exploration. Normally, it was Scarlet who led their excursions and took the lead in organising the route, while Yvie trailed after her. But today, Yvie had other plans.

"Yvie, where are we going?" Scarlet groaned, frowning at her heel as it started throbbing from her red-bottomed pumps. Yvie rolled her eyes,

"I thought you wanted to explore today. Besides, I have someone I think we'll both be happy to see," Yvie smirked, dragging Scarlet through the hallway towards the performing arts halls.

"Wait, what are we doing here?" the other girl cocked her head, watching as girls in different costumes ran past them. It was a mixture of young girls in sparkly leotards and perfect hair, ranging to older girls carrying stage equipment across the way. Scarlet had never seen many theatre girls, growing up as someone who was.. challenged with dancing.. she'd never really dabbled in the theatre kid culture; whereas Yvie was very much both artistic, but dancer-ly and flexible at the same time. Definitely flexible..

"Excuse me, ladies!" an older girl said, making Scarlet frown at the sight of her chicken costume, encrusted in rhinestones. Yvie glanced at her in shock, and the two laughed uneasily. They turned a corner, and came into the music hallway, lined with practise rooms and a couple of recording studios. An older girl with dark ginger hair was practising a Harvey Fierstein song in one of the nearby classrooms, and Scarlet appreciated the deep and rich tones of her voice. 

"Ginger," Yvie commented, noticing Scarlet's stare, "She's a total musical legend here."

"I noticed," Scarlet nodded slowly, stopping abruptly behind Yvie who had paused outside of a practise studio.

"Hey, what gives?!" Scarlet shook her head at her stubbed foot, but Yvie just grinned. The taller girl ran into the next practise studio, squealing at the young woman who was sitting inside. Scarlet huffed and followed, before feeling her own jaw drop.

"Yvie girl it's great to see you!" Adore said, setting down her staff land-yard to hug Yvie in a tight embrace. Scarlet followed shyly, and received a big, yet surprised smile from Adore,

"And Scarlet too? Man, what did I do to deserve this pleasure!?" Adore squealed, racing to give her a hug as well.

The girls laughed as they separated, and Scarlet looked at Yvie,

"Wait, you knew that Adore worked here, and you didn't tell me?!"

Yvie laughed, "It's called a surprise, duh."

"Yeah, vocal coach," Adore said, "And besides, I had no idea you would be here either."

Adore glanced at the two girls with curious eyes and a creeping smile,

"What?" Yvie asked and Adore gave a casual shrug,

"So, uh, I'm just gonna come out and say it. You two aren't together again, are you?"

Yvie looked at Scarlet, and after a moment, they burst into uneasy laughter. It felt great now, after almost two weeks after having reconciled, they could easily joke about the confusion they often got as exes. Adore just stared at them, as they continued to laugh,

"Oh-god no," Scarlet wheezed slightly, "We're just roommates, now."

She looked over at Yvie with a smile,

"Yeah. There's no more shit. It's all water under the bridge. And besides," Yvie gestured to Scarlet, hands in her pockets, "Scar here has a girlfriend."

Adore, who still looked agape at the previous revelation, grinned, "Wow Scar, that's great. I hope I get to meet her," giving Scarlet an expecting grin. She also shot a tell-tale wink and smile to Yvie as well, telling her that she'd support Scarlet, but that she would always be Adore's favourite of Scarlet's girlfriends.

"Well hopefully that should be her now," Scarlet said, craning her neck to see through the perspex glass and into the hallway, "I think I see her!"

She paused, looking guilty at having left Yvie and now Adore on their reunion, but the others nodded,

"Catch you later Scar. Soz for dragging you round all day, but me and Adore are going to meet some people at the bar near school later. We'll see you then?" Yvie offered, and Scarlet smiled in surprise,

"Uh, okay. Sounds great. See you guys later, and Adore- missed you girl! Speak soon!" 

She blew them a kiss, and ran out into the corridor where she met Ra'jah, walking off with her and talking excitedly. Yvie watched her walk off, a smile tracing her lips. However, she was distracted by Adore who shot her a knowing look.

"So babe, you're taking this pretty well," Adore said casually, not looking at her as she began collecting her music sheets and putting them in her bag.

"And why wouldn't I be?" Yvie rolled her eyes, joining Adore outside the room, and they walked down the hall,

"Because about a month ago, if I recall, you left me a pissed off, upset text about seeing Scar here," Adore frowned, and Yvie sighed,

"We're good now. I'm done fighting. I was just waiting for her to finish it."

"Mmhm," Adore said, making Yvie bat her on the arm. They laughed, linking arms and walking towards the main courtyard.

A few hours later, Scarlet returned to her dorm after having spent the day with Ra'jah and Kahanna, to find Yvie and Adore getting ready. Yvie was in the bathroom, applying lipstick and Adore was putting lashes on, haphazardly balancing a mirror on Yvie's bed. Scarlet cocked her head,

"I didn't realise that campus staff were allowed to go clubbing with their students, a week before classes start no doubt," she said cheekily, placing her handbag by the door and walking to join Adore in the main room.

Yvie laughed and Adore rolled her eyes and smiled,

"And I didn't realise that you were gonna ditch me when Yvie said she'd bring you to see me, but I guess we were both wrong about something," Adore chuckled.

"Oof, harsh," Scarlet pouted, walking over to her own closet, "I didn't mean to bump into Ra'jah. But we are dating you know." 

"We all know," Yvie chuckled, her signature chuckle radiating from the bathroom; Scarlet grumbled softly at this.

"We're just teasin'," Adore grinned, squeezing Scarlet from behind, "But in fairness to me though, we haven't had a girls night in ages."

"My fault," Scarlet said, nodding as she picked out a black body con dress, "But tonight we can let loose and celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?" Yvie said, emerging from the bathroom. It was the first time Scarlet had seen Yvie 'dressed up', in real life, since their last night out. And, she had to admit, her pink hair really suited her. It flowed a little from the top of her head, falling messily over her shaved sides and strands lay tucked behind her ears. She was wearing an electric blue coloured pantsuit, modern yet with a level of glamour Scarlet had never seen her ex invest in before. She wore neon yellow pumps, and her eye shadow matched accordingly. She looked... good.

"What's wrong?" Yvie chuckled, placing her hand on her hip, "Not enough red for ya? Is my cold heart not enough to satisfy your hot fashion needs?" Yvie mocked a patronising tone, but Scarlet picked up on the faux sultry undetones.

Scarlet giggled, blushing a little from the girl's statement, 

"No I just thought.. You look really nice. You never wore this sort of stuff back in Denver," Scarlet breathed, going back to picking out her own outfit to avoid revealing her criminally stark blush.

Yvie shrugged, "It took a lot of convincing from Adore, so I dunno.." but then Adore cleared her throat,

"Uhm guys? I'm still here. Besides, don't think I didn't catch that innuendo Oddly," she shook her head, fixing her ponytail. Yvie just shook her head, 

"Been there, done that," she glanced at Scarlet, "Plus, we get to see the girls tonight. So Scarlet, hurry the heck up," she said.

Scarlet nodded quickly, "Right," running into the bathroom, leaving the other two to snicker at her actions.

"And Adore," Yvie craned her neck to see the woman, "Please don't go insane tonight, alright? I don't want to have to call Rio to get her to detain your ass."

"Pfft bitch, like your booze tolerance is higher than mine!" Adore laughed, and Yvie shrugged,

"We'll see about that..."

 

The three girls entered the club, about a few blocks away from their school campus. As they were due to start classes soon, there were raised eyebrows from staff members at the gate. However, a nod from 'Miss Delano' granted them enough chance to leave without much further suspicion. 

"What would the head think, knowing that one of his staff is sneaking students out to a bar?" Scarlet mocked shock, as they entered the building, "We're not supposed to leave after 9pm." Adore rolled her eyes, and they laughed as they approached the bar.

"Yeah. Plus, how does Bia- Miss Del Rio feel about you cheating on her with another bar?" Yvie let out a chuckle and Scarlet nodded in agreement.

"What B doesn't know, doesn't hurt her," Adore said, "Plus, you two need to stop fussing. Loosen up! It's girls night out! Bartender," she slammed her wallet on the counter, "Get us three tequilas please!"

Yvie groaned, "No.. Not tequila."

"Anything but that," Scarlet agreed, reluctantly showing her ID to the bartender.

"Don't lie," Adore grinned, "You love it," she laughed, sliding the newly poured drinks to her friends. "Not so much the consequences though," Yvie muttered, gingerly taking the glass with Scarlet.

They sighed, but drank their drinks regardless, and flowed into conversation with their estranged friend. A while later, they'd moved to the dance floor once the alcohol had set in from their several rounds, when they saw some familiar faces enter the door. A collective of girls, Mercedes and Soju to name a few, followed shockingly by a tall blonde girl. She grinned at Yvie, making the girl bolt over to her and squeeze her in a hug.

Scarlet and Adore greeted Mercedes and Soju, yet Scarlet's eyes wondered towards Yvie. She gasped; it was Brooklyn Hytes! She hadn't met Brooklyn many times, but she knew that Yvie had been close friends with the girl when they had done rhythmic gymnastics together in high school. She was gorgeous, very tall and a few years older than both Yvie and herself. She was wearing a pretty blue wrap dress, and was beaming at an ecstatic Yvie. She swallowed another shot of tequila, before walking over,

"I got your call a few weeks ago, and well me and Nessa took some time off so I came to visit you guys!" Brooke explained, throwing a small wave to Adore, who blearily waved back, holding a beer. "Girl, you didn't have to do that for me.." Yvie warmed, and Brooke laughed, "Well that, and I also could really used a break." Brooke said. The two laughed, but Brooke looked beside Yvie, and seeing Scarlet made her gape a little,

"Scarlet? As in, Scarlet Envy?" she asked and Yvie snorted , glancing over at Scarlet,

"Yes Brooke, this is Scarlet. Brooke, my ex girlfriend turn roommate, Scarlet; and Scarlet, my best friend Brooklyn."

Scarlet nodded slowly, seeing the sense of distrust beneath Brookyln's smile; she must have been who Yvie was talking to on the phone, the night they'd made up on the roof. She recognised her voice, which didn't give her many clues then. But Brooklyn was intimidating as hell in real life.

"It's great to finally meet you. Yvie never did, or does stop talking about you," Scarlet smiled warmly, and Brooklyn softened more. She sent a glance at Yvie, who nodded.

"I'm always glad to hear that you've missed me, Yv," Brooke smiled and Yvie sighed,

"Don't flatter yourself too much. Now come on, let's get some drinks in- I bet you need it, being away from Nessa and all."

"Who's Vanessa?" Scarlet cocked her head, following Yvie and Brooklyn to the bar,

"She's Brooke's fiancee," Yvie explained and Scarlet cocked her head,

"I feel like I should've known that."

Yvie laughed, and they joined their other friends at the bar. Scarlet beamed, feeling taken over by the upbeat music and alcohol coursing through her veins. She'd forgotten how much fun clubbing with Yvie and Adore had been. She sighed happily, but her thoughts were interrupted by Yvie again,

"Hey, I'm just gonna go and check on Adore. I think she's trying to challenge an Edward's girl to a dance off, and I don't wanna watch that shit show," Yvie said, making Scarlet giggle, "You sure you'll be alright here?"

Scarlet beamed, tipsily, "You're tooo sweet. Yes, I'll be fine. Make sure Adore doesn't try to do any splits. We know she can't."

Yvie smiled at her, a smile that made Scarlet's tipsy mind wander... Yvie winked at her,

"I won't," she said and walked away.

Scarlet lent against the bar, smirking as she watched Yvie's slender body walk away. 

Wait.

"What the fuck Scarlet," she murmured to herself, "Like Yvie said, been there and done that."

She frowned down at the bar top, when she noticed the girl sitting beside her. She was a pretty girl, with sleek black hair and a tightly cinched waist. Wow, Scarlet thought. Only Adore could reintroduce her to the drink that made her feel attracted to every girl around her and lose sense. But no one would be wrong to be; the girl was very beautiful.

"Violet," the girl introduced, taking a sip of her martini.

"Scarlet. Scarlet, Envy," Scarlet replied, reaching to sip her own drink, but pouting as she saw the empty glass in front of her. What was this? Her fourth? Fifth?

Violet raised a painted eyebrow at the glass, "Can I buy you another?"

Scarlet glanced over her shoulder. Yvie was no where to be seen, and her other friends were in the sea of dancers- and Scarlet didn't want to embarrass herself just yet. She turned back to Violet,

"You know what? Why not," she said with a friendly smile, not quite matching Violet's seductive one.

And the two began talking...

 

"Adore," Yvie warned, staring up at the girl who was dancing on a sofa, "Adoreee?"

"Shut up! You sound like B!" drunk Adore protested, folding her arms and pouting, "Plus, what's the rush?"

Yvie rolled her eyes, "We've been here for three hours. You know my tolerance for staying out is very thin."

Adore stuck her tongue out and carried on yelling 'party'. Yvie sighed; she hated that despite being young enough to be a student of Adore's, she was often looking after her when they went out. It was under strict instructions, and she'd made a promise to Miss Del Rio that she would help Adore out when she got like this. Mercedes and Soju walked over to Yvie who greeted them with a sigh of relief,

"Ugh thank God," Yvie groaned and Soju laughed,

"I'm staying off the drink for a while," she said, rolling her eyes at the approving look from Mercedes, "So I'll take you guys back to campus."

"Thanks," Yvie smiled, dragging Adore down from the couch. The girl stumbled into Mercedes' arms, following them begrudgingly out of the bar.

"You coming?" Soju asked Yvie, and the girl nodded,

"Give me a minute. I already told Brooke I was leaving and I'm seeing her tomorrow. I just need to get Scarlet."

Soju nodded, and helped to haul Adore into the car.

"If I'm not back with Scar in 5, don't worry. Take Adore home and I'll get an Uber for us to get back to campus," Yvie said, fist bumping Soju before heading back towards the doors.

She sighed, barging her way through the doors and heading towards the spot where she last saw the girl. But what she saw, was unexpected.

 

Scarlet let out a throaty chuckle, leaning in towards Violet. They were standing together, in the hallway beside the toilets. Scarlet was giggling, while Violet watched her intently.

"My, my Scarlet. What will we do about you? Are you always like this?" Violet chuckled, gazing at the girl.

Scarlet swayed, leaning in to grin at the girl,

"You know what. I've got a secret..." she hissed quietly and Violet chuckled, "And what's that?", waiting for her response.

"I've got a girl friend... I bet you'd like her," Scarlet purred, drunken yet seductively. Violet suddenly sprang away.

"Wait, what the fuck- you're taken?" Violet exclaimed, backing away from Scarlet, who let out a whine.

"Too right she is; what the hell is going on here?!" 

The two girls turned to see Yvie in the hallway, striding towards Scarlet to pry her away from Violet.

"What's the matter??" Scarlet slurred, "Yvie when did you get here?"

Yvie looked shocked, but incomparably so to Violet.

"Wait, I thought I recognised you! You're dating Ra'jah O'Hara! Oh hell no!" Violet said, straightening her jacket and looking at Yvie, 

"I thought she was single, and I was into her but-" Violet began,

"Listen, just leave it," Yvie sighed and muttered, wrapping an arm around Scarlet, "She's never this easily swayed."

She began to walk Scarlet away, much to the other girl's protest, before stopping and turning to Violet,

"But just so you know, there are classier places to do it than outside a club toilet. Or in one," she snorted drily, a subtle reminder of Scarlet and Ra'jah gracing her mind, but she chose to ignore it, "With a girl who's completely out of it as well. See ya."

She hauled a whining Scarlet away, leaving a Violet standing baffled in the hall.

 

The car ride back to the dorms was silent. Mercedes, Soju and Adore had already left, with Yvie texting them to not bother waiting after she's gotten Scarlet some water before they'd left. Scarlet sat beside Yvie in the back of the Uber, feeling cold and ashamed. Leave it to Adore's influence to get her hammered and potentially risk her relationship with Ra'jah. But then again, she supposed that even in her extremely drunk state, that it was entirely her own fault.

When they got in, Yvie didn't say anything. Instead, she threw off her shoes and headed to the bathroom to scrub off her makeup. Scarlet just sat nervously on her bed. She drank some more water, feeling the hints of a splitting head ache appearing. Yvie then returned, shamelessly stripping to her underwear, across from Scarlet. The other girl knew it was because she was mad and wanted to change quickly. And also that it was nothing Scarlet hadn't seen from Yvie before... Yvie threw on an over sized t-shirt, before flopping down firmly opposite Scarlet.

"So," she began, making Scarlet wince at her tone, "You wanna talk about what the fuck that was?"

"I-" Scarlet croaked, "I'm so sorry for fucking up."

Yvie frowned, "What? No, I meant why was that girl trying to hook up with you?" she asked, coming to sit beside her, "Are you okay?"

Scarlet blinked, "Wow, I uh, I thought you were mad at me."

Yvie shook her head, "Your business is your business. We've established that. And besides, she was taking advantage of you."

"Right.." Scarlet said.

"I just stopped you from making a bad choice. You clearly weren't in the best case to make up your mind though, and that bitch should've seen that she was taking advantage of someone that intoxicated," Yvie said firmly, and Scarlet blushed,

"I.. I guess you're right.. But I still feel like a betrayed Ra'jah in all of this. I shouldn't have come out tonight," she huffed, looking down.

"No, it was great to spend time with you and Adore again," Yvie said slowly, "But maybe you should tell Ra'jah?" Yvie said, "I'm sure she'll understand."

Scarlet sighed, her head swimming with emotions. Yvie was right. Although Violet hadn't tried to stop her despite her drunkenness, she shouldn't have led on another girl when she was dating someone. Intentionally, or not.. But Yvie had saved her. Her ex, who had all the right in the world, who could have easily allowed Scarlet to cheat on her girl friend, stopped her. She cared about her??

Scarlet wiped her eyes, her mind running the idea back and forth, before throwing her arms around Yvie. Yvie froze, her body stiff, before accepting the hug,

"Sorry that I left you," she said softly, hand reaching to stroke Scarlet's hair, something that the other girl had admittedly missed,

"I fucked up. Not your responsibility. Sorry for getting so drunk," Scarlet mumbled, squeezing Yvie harder, "Neither you or Adore could ever hold your alcohol."

They pulled apart, and Scarlet blinked at her, "Didn't you drink tonight?" she asked, but Yvie shook her head, "Only the one. A single shot. Just because I knew that Adore was set on a splitting migraine as soon as we walked in," she sighed and Scarlet giggled. They remained looking at each other for a second, before Yvie cocked her head slightly in thought. Scarlet laughed softly at her expression,

"What?" she asked.

"Mm, nothing," Yvie said, standing up to go to her own bed, "Just never thought I'd have to hug you again, is all."

"D'you miss it?" Scarlet asked in the silence, beginning to pull off her shoes, and removing her large earrings,

"Not when your wearing those hoops, I don't," Yvie shrugged with a laugh and Scarlet scoffed softly,

"You're so evil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yea- eventful chapter! enter adore, who i managed to fit into the story because why not! 
> 
> in this, im not trying to say my canon scarlet would cheat on ra'jah so easily, she was drunk and trying to be friendly- but gave and got the wrong impression with violet - so both girls weren't tryna be malicious.
> 
> and thus the rebuilding of the scyvie friendship beginss hehe!
> 
> srry, it takes a while to write this many words and edit them w/o going insane but thx for sticking with me! 
> 
> stay tuned for chapter 4 next week and srry for the slow build but ive been called out for speeding too quickly thru in my previous stories!
> 
> cyaa xo


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scarlet and yvie start classes, and scarlet confronts ra'jah about what happened at the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy! sorry this is a day late, but i didnt have time to edit it!
> 
> srry also that its kinda short but idk there wasnt a lot to say!

Scarlet and Yvie packed their bags in apprehension and excitement that morning. It was finally the start of classes, with their design class being the first of the day. Yvie groaned, walking out of the bathroom with a tired expression. Scarlet laughed,

"Come on Yvie, it's our first class. This has to be exciting right?!" she exclaimed, throwing her totes bag over her shoulder and shaking the other girl's arm.

"Mm, no not really," Yvie drawling, yawning, "Remind me why we had to wake up 3 fucking hours before the class started again?"

"Because I couldn't find an outfit!" Scarlet protested, "Come on. I'm ready now, and the class is only around our block. Come, come!"

The brunette dragged Yvie excitedly to the door, and the two headed down the hallway.

"You spoken to uh, to Ra'jah yet," Yvie said casually and Scarlet pouted,

"No... I'm going to, I swear. I'll do it today when we go and get lunch, okay?"

"Cool," Yvie said, "Just.. Just make sure you do it."

"Don't be a homewrecker twice," she joked after a moment and Scarlet sighed, 

"I'm not about to apologise again, Yv, but if I have to then-" she began.

"Wasn't gonna ask you too," the other girl retorted, holding the door open for Scarlet as they exited their block.

"So where's this class again?" Yvie asked, wrapping her arms her arms across her chest at the cold.

"Mm.. Block C, on the second floor," Scarlet said decisively, looking at her college directory, "With Miss Andrews and Miss Chachki."

"Huh," Yvie said, as they walked to their building, "What the fuck is up with the weird names here?"

"Remind me how you spell your's again," Scarlet laughed, and the two walked into the class.

The room was just like in the brochure; a simple studio, filled with brightly coloured fashion projects around the room. At the front, a teacher with impeccable style and makeup was laying out materials. At the side of the room, they spotted Mercedes amongst some other girls, and headed over to her.

"Hey girls," she smiled, "Weird to think that the last time we were doing this class was with Miss Del Rio, huh," she said.

The other two nodded, and the teacher walked over to them,

"Hello girls, I'm Miss Andrews. But please, call me Miss Roxxy," she smiled and the girls nodded, "So you were taught by Miss Del Rio then?"

"Mmhm," Yvie nodded, "She's not as bad as rumours say she is though."

Miss Roxxy laughed, and showed them where they sat in the class. Yvie was seated beside a talented girl called Yuhua, who was clearly a talented sewer. Her talent intimidated Yvie a little at first, but she turned out to be incredibly silly and liked to laugh about things- so Yvie could tell they would get along. Across from her, sat a bald girl called Sasha. Sasha was very creative, even if she wasn't as much of a seamstress as Yuhua, but was quiet and nice. Next to Sasha, was Scarlet; but it wasn't like Yvie needed an introduction on her...

"Welcome to your first arts and fashion design class," Miss Roxxy said warmly, "This semester you will be set a lot of projects, so this is a reminder from me to try and stay on top of it."

She walked around to the buckets of material, and brought a few to each table. Inside, were scraps of miscellaneous pieces of scrap materials, as well as unconventional pieces too. Yvie grinned, knowing exactly what this was.

"So, in your first two hour session with me, I'd like to see what you are capable of doing. So, here are some leftover materials from last year's projects. It doesn't have to be a complete ensemble, but a finished garment would be preferred. the sewing machines are in the cupboard at the back. Good luck," she smiled, sitting at her desk, leaving the girls to prepare their looks.

"Piece, of, cake," Yvie chuckled, choosing scraps of old denim and beginning to sketch her ideas.

"I know, right?" Yuhua said, "Back home I did this all the time!"

"I love creating looks, it's so inspiring to use all this stuff," Sasha piped up, sketching a very graphic look.

"What's wrong Scar?" Yvie said after catching the girl's confusion momentarily,

"Wow, it's just never done a challenge this spontaneously. With garbage," she said, gingerly picking up an egg carton. 

"It's fine, I'll help you in a sec," Yvie clicked her tongue, cutting her strips of denim, before looking up and smiling at the girl.

"Oh really? Thanks," Scarlet said, surprised that Yvie would help her; in their first class no doubt.  
"

"Yea, no prob. But start coming up with some ideas first," the other girl replied.

"Ok, thanks Yv," she said, starting to sketch a few ideas.

Yvie set down the bodice of her garment, and walked over to Scarlet, startling the girl a little.

"So, what did you have in mind?" she asked, and the girl cocked her head,

"I'm thinking of using these magazine print to create the skirt. I'm not sure about the top though."

"Sounds good," Yvie's voice was low as she lent over Scarlet to examine her materials. Scarlet felt her cheeks heat up a little.

"Start by cutting the pages out, and they remove the spine," Yvie murmured grabbing and page, "And then you could cinch the strips at the end, so they fit around the waist."

Scarlet blinked, realising her odd captivation with the other girl's voice hadn't left her, and nodded quickly, "Uh sure."

"You weren't listening, were you," Yvie said, re-walking Scarlet through the steps. Scarlet swallowed and thanked her sheepishly, and Yvie went back to her seat.

 

Around half an hour passed, when Miss Roxxy gained the girls' attention again,

"Just to let you know, Miss Chachki will be arriving in 20 minutes to choose her favourite garments," the teacher announced, before returning to her desk.

"Ooh, from what I've heard Miss Chachki's a tough critic," Yuhua grimaced, arranged the strands of crime tape around her dress,

"How have you guys been getting on with yours'?" she asked, popping up from behind her dress to examine the other girls' garments.

"Wow Yvie, digging the denim!" she grinned, stroking the tassels gently,

"Thanks," the other replied, and Yuhua walked over to Sasha,

"Woah, I'm living for this western cowboy look! How did you make the skirt?" she asked and Sasha smiled,

"A table cloth. I'm thinking of putting a little house under the hat, or is that too much?" she asked and Yuhua cocked her head,

"I will never understand your thought process. It's crazy. But I love it!"

Yuhua then visited Scarlet and nudged the girl, making her jump,

"Amazing construction, Scarlet! Yvie was right about the fit," she grinned and headed back to her own seat.

Scarlet thanked her, looking up. She met Yvie's gaze, who gave her a reassuring smile and a wink. Scarlet often doubted herself; in school she was often picked last for things, until she became popular. But she still was unsure if people liked her, if she was good enough. So even Yvie's little gesture of comfort made her heart soar.

"Okay girls, Miss Chachki has been delayed sadly so she'll have a look at your garments in our next session, tomorrow morning," Miss Roxxy said, "We have 10 minutes to clear up all these resources so make it quick ladies, and then you can leave for lunch."

"Miss Roxxy is so nice," Yuhua said, bundling up her threads and putting them in her bag.

"I know, right?" Sasha agreed.

Yvie and Scarlet nodded, still folding away materials and went to place their garments on hangers in Miss Roxxy's back cupboard. Yvie walked to hang hers up, brushing lightly past Scarlet as she went, 

"Boo."

"Ah Yvie, you scared me," Scarlet whined, moving to hang her own dress up. The two looked at it and Yvie spoke,

"Looks good."

"Should do," Scarlet said, "I had some help."

The two went back into the class, to find that everyone else had left. They waved to Miss Roxxy, before heading out to main campus so they could get lunch.

Yvie was fine. Great, in fact. Her first lesson in design and fashion had been a complete success, and she was proud of her garment. She'd even been able to help others in the time she was given. But one thing began to bug her as she walked alongside Scarlet who was babbling away about the course; had she been flirting with Scarlet? Considering the circumstances, it wouldn't end well for either of them if they had been. But then again, they were just messing around, so Yvie shrugged it off, and they carried on walking.

When they reached the cafeteria, they saw Yuhua and Mercedes at the entrance, queuing for food,

"Hey!" Yuhua greeted, "Soju is saving us a table, wanna come and eat with us?"

"Sure," Yvie smiled, but Scarlet tugged the girls arm before she could move,

"Be there in a sec!" Scarlet smiled, before pulling Yvie to the side.

"What the hell Scar-"

"I need to find Ra'jah," the other girl cut her off and Yvie nodded slowly,

"You know, to tell her about the other night.."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Yvie asked and Scarlet frowned, 

"N-no. Thanks, but I think it might give the wrong idea if I tell her while you're there..." Scarlet replied nervously, but Yvie nodded understandingly,

"It's cool. See you when you're done?"

"Sure," Scarlet nodded. She was insane with the nerves pulsing through her. Even though Yvie had convinced her that she wasn't to blame for it, she still felt immense guilt. Her hands began to shake, and Scarlet slowly began to regret everything she'd ever done.

But then Yvie hugged her, briefly, but enough to get Scarlet to snap from her thoughts,

"You'll do great," Yvie said, offering a smile, before walking away to sit with their friends. Scarlet smiled at her, before eyeing Ra'jah and Kahanna at a far table and running off to see them. Yvie sat down beside her friends, and new friend who were eating happily.

"Everything okay?" Yuhua asked, "Where's Scarlet?"

"She went to talk to Ra'jah," Yvie said, remembering that she hadn't even told Soju or Mercedes about Violet and Scarlet's mishap.

"Oh, okay," Yuhua nodded, before re-evoking a bubbly conversation among the girls. Beside her, Soju quietly nudged Yvie,

"You okay?"

"Yea, it's not about me don't worry," Yvie whispered back, before turning to the conversation. She liked Yuhua; she was crazy and funny, but the whole time she felt for Scarlet, who was facing Ra'jah at that moment.

"Hey babe!" Scarlet said, greeting Ra'jah and Kahanna who were sitting at a table of girls wearing leotards. They smiled at her as she came, and Kahanna moved down to make space for her to sit.

"Hey Scar, how was art?" the girl grinned, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders,

"Y-yeah good. Listen, I hate to drag you away, but is there a chance I could steal you for a sec. I need to talk to you about something."

Ra'jah glanced at Kahanna who nodded,

"You go, Ra'jah. Plastique will keep us entertained," the girl laughed, gesturing to a very beautiful Asian girl in a sparkly leotard. She offered Scarlet a delicate, finger fluttering wave before talking to Kahanna.

"Ok, let's go then," Ra'jah said.

The two girls walked out, past where Yvie and the others sat and out into the main courtyard area. There, they sat on the wall, and Scarlet sat playing with her hands in her lap. 

"W-what's wrong?" Ra'jah asked, "You're makin' me nervous now." She laughed uneasily and Scarlet swallowed,

"Last week, I went clubbing with some friends.." Scarlet began but Ra'jah shifted,

"Did something happen? Are you hurt? Did someone hit you?" the girl asked immediately, but Scarlet just laughed softly at her girlfriend's defensiveness,

"No, no, not like that. I.. I got extremely drunk that night and well, an older girl came onto me."

She heard Ra'jah let in a sharp breath, but she continued,

"I was drunk, and led her on. N-nothing happened. As soon as I told her I was taken she pushed me off, and Yvie came and stopped me from doing anything stupid. Well, more stupid than I'd already done. I'm sorry," Scarlet closed her eyes, not wanting to see Ra'jah's face.

"But you're okay though?"

"Yeah, thankfully," Scarlet replied, still not looking at the girl. She expected Ra'jah to be fuming; she knew that in her place she certainly would be at least a little mad.

Instead, Ra'jah stood up, making Scarlet open her eyes,

"W-where are you going?" she asked and Ra'jah walked off,

"To find Oddly."

Scarlet groaned, pleading that Ra'jah wasn't about to make a scene and dig at Yvie for leaving her with Violet. Even if she hadn't told the girl that, it was easy to piece together the story. She floundered for a second, before breaking into a fast walk behind her girl friend to try and catch up to her. When she got near enough to see the table, Ra'jah was sitting beside Yvie, talking to her, and the others were no where to be seen. Scarlet mopped her brow, before pacing quickly to reach them. 

To her surprise, however, the girls were smiling as they talked,

"I just wanted to thank you for looking out for Scar the other night," Ra'jah swallowed and Yvie smiled,

"So I take it she told you. And don't thank me. Maybe just remind her she can't hold as much alcohol as she thinks she can," Yvie said and Ra'jah laughed.

"Babe? What the hell! I thought you were pissed at me!" Scarlet shook her head in exasperation, sitting next to her, opposite Yvie.

"Well I was overwhelmed, yeah. You know you shouldn't be drinking like that. Especially with your track record," Ra'jah said firmly, yet smiling softly.

"And thanks to Yvie here, no terrible shit happened," she continued, "Honestly thank you for looking after her."

Yvie smiled, "It was nothing. Hey, why don't you two hang out for a while? I'll see you later, Scar."

Ra'jah beamed appreciatively, fist bumping Yvie who stood up and walked off. She smiled at Scarlet, readjusting her pink hair before leaving. Ahead, Yuhua grabbed Yvie's arm, and they walked away together. Scarlet smiled to herself, touched by how sweet Yvie had been.

"You know what?" Ra'jah said, breaking Scarlet from her thoughts, "I like Yvie. I was sceptical at first, after how we met, but she's actually cool. She's a good friend to you babe."

She kissed Scarlet's cheek, signally her to stand up and the two left.

"Yeah, she's pretty amazing," Scarlet barely mumbled as they walked out,

"Hm?" Ra'jah asked, not quite hearing her and Scarlet shook her thoughts,

"Yeah. She's cool."

And they left, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wayyup~ so i basically didnt want to make a canon for ra'jah to be 'super' jealous or rude to cause a breakup because i dont wanna incriminate any queens when its unnecessary. so scyvie is still endgame in this im just tryna be fair on the queens <3
> 
> see ya! x


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miss chachki is revealed to the girls, and yvie and scarlet sort out some issues.

Yvie rolled out of bed with a groan the next day. She'd spent the afternoon yesterday with Yuhua and Soju, a nice yet recklessly crazy and bubbly pair of girls who honestly drove Yvie to headaches a little. Yet she was still thankful to have met the them. She yawned, checking the time before standing up to stretch. Scarlet was still asleep across from her, but Yvie didn't think to wake her as they still had two hours before their design class.

She hummed thoughtfully, before walking into the bathroom with an outfit she'd chosen in literally five seconds. She didn't bother bolting the door, just leaving it ajar as to not cause any unnecessary noise. She walked over to the sink, washing her face and brushing her teeth. She examined her hair, before deciding to leave it in it's unruly state.

Scarlet stirred, whining a little as she shifted under her sheets. She sat up slowly, looking over at Yvie's messy and, empty bed. Hm, she thought, Yvie must be in the kitchen, getting something to eat. Slowly she stood, stretching whilst silently cursing the other girl for not waking her earlier. She walked over to the bathroom to pee, and seeing that the light was off, she pushed the door open.

The tension hit her like a knife, as Yvie stood, tanned back facing her, bare. Scarlet's eyes widened, catching Yvie's stare in the mirror. 

Yvie had back tattoos.

And a lot of them.

She blinked, and after a few seconds, Yvie quickly grabbed her bra from beside the sink and pulled it on, with Scarlet turning quickly and shutting the door behind her.

"Sorry!" she squeaked, the realisation that she'd walked in on her ex half naked slowly dawning on her.

However, a chuckle followed her apology, and Yvie emerged fully dressed from the room. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap top and jeans, only now wearing something that revealed a little of the incredible art on her back.

"Don't be, I should've shut the door properly," Yvie said, "What's wrong? I didn't make you uncomfortable did I?"

"N-no," Scarlet said, pouting, "Just didn't realise you had so many tattoos now."

She gestured awkwardly to Yvie's back and the girl laughed,

"Ya well I try to cover them up in case the teachers think about kicking me out. But Sasha from design and some other girls have been flaunting that shit with no problems, so I thought I might try today."

She shrugged easily, and Scarlet blinked,

"They're beautiful."

Thanks," Yvie replied, plonking herself on her bed and pulling out her makeup bag, "But you should hurry up. Miss Chachki is coming to design today and I don't think she'll like us if we're latecomers."

"Right.." Scarlet said, glancing down at her nighttime attire. She quickly hurried to the bathroom with her clothes, when Yvie's smooth voice resounded in the room,

"Make sure you lock the door."

Scarlet blushed, shutting the door firmly behind her. What the hell was she doing? She just walked in on Yvie, half naked and kind of was obsessed with her tattoos? As an art student, they obviously captivated her attention for having incredible proportions and patterns. But subjectively speaking, they were kind of hot. 

She shook her head, pulling on her dress and staring at herself in the mirror. She needed a heavy reality check if she had seriously just checked out Yvie. She huffed, grabbing her PJ's and headed to the room. Neither of them brought up the incident again, and left shortly after.

 

"Do you think Miss Chachki is gonna be a mega bitch like past students say she is?" Yuhua asked, as the girls walked towards their design class.

"Whatever she's like, I just hope she likes my garment," Scarlet worried and Yvie slung her arm around the girl,

"Don't worry about it. She's just some other teacher that drops in sometimes. Only Miss Roxxy's grade counts."

That straight forward comment perhaps wasn't as reassuring as Scarlet had wanted, but she was right. She just needed to concentrate, and pass this class without reading into every little thing that happened. With Yvie especially..

They walked into the class, to see Miss Roxxy talking to a woman in a black leather suit. Her waist was tiny, but her face was hidden from the class as she conversed facing the wall. The girls joined Sasha at their table, and Yuhua frowned at the woman. Mercedes craned her neck to talk to them,

"I swear I recognise her. Maybe I've seen her around before?"

"Doubt it," Yvie scoffed, "She looks too full of herself to be around a low life like you."

Mercedes scoffed, mock offended and Yvie cackled.

The others muttered a little more before Miss Roxxy took her seat at her desk,

"Good morning girls, today you're going to be presenting your looks, so get them out of the cupboards. We only have an hour today, so make it quick! Sasha, your table can go first," she smiled, before rummaging for papers in her desk.

"I'll go and get your garments for you guys," Scarlet said, and the others thanked her.

"I'll help you. There's no way you're carrying Yuhua's without getting fucking tangled," Yvie said, standing too.

Scarlet nodded, and the two walked towards the cupboard. Scarlet retrieved her and Yvie's garments, and Yvie picked up Sasha's table cloth creation and Yuhua's crime tape gown. The two fumbled with hangers, laughing briefly until a coughed disrupted their chaos. In walked Miss Chachki, dressed in a look more reminiscent of a terrifying warden than a professor. She was a model, for sure, and her sleek brown ponytail slid over her left shoulder. Scarlet's eyebrows raised,

"Violet?!"

"Miss James. Miss Bridges," the older girl greeted, her mouth pressed in a firm line.

"Violet?" Yvie asked, before her jaw dropped, "Oh.. So this is awkward. You're the scary new TA, huh?"

"And you're in my assigned class," Violet retorted drily. She looked less than pleased. Yvie wasn't bothered, but Scarlet looked mortified,

"You're old enough to teach! To be my teacher! Jesus," she hissed and Violet rolled her eyes,

"Firstly, assistant teacher. Secondly, we are not going to discuss this EVER. Do I make myself clear? I've worked my ass off to become a teacher here," Violet said cooly.

"Assistant teacher," Yvie reminded, and Violet sighed,

"Say anything about the other night, and I'll tell them you tried to hit on a teacher knowingly."

"Got it, eesh," Yvie said, "Leave her alone then if you don't want your salary damaged," Yvie mocked.

Violet raised her hands in defence, "Don't test me Yvie. I can easily find ways to get you girls cut from and the class if you bother me."

Yvie rolled her eyes, but Scarlet just gripped her arm.

"And just so you know, Yvie, protective girlfriends aren't cute," she said after a pause, before walking out into the classroom and calling for Miss Roxxy to send the next table to come up.

"What a fucking cunt," Yvie snarled, but Scarlet squeezed her arm,

"Hey, chill. Did that really just happen? I tried to kiss her! And she nearly let me!"

Yvie rolled her eyes, "Let's get back out there. I don't fancy getting in her way again."

Scarlet nodded, and they walked back into the class. They handed over their friends garments, before sitting quietly. Scarlet glanced over at Yvie, who sat stewing. A scowl graced her features, as her jaw clenched with the corner of her plump lips caught between her teeth. Scarlet swallowed, feeling guilty that Yvie had to be involved in such an embarrassing confrontation.

"Where were you guys?" Yuhua asked, "You were in their for like five minutes."

Scarlet could tell that Yvie was about to burst, so she deflected the conversation, 

"Oh we were just checking out the other girls' looks. I mean, Manila's pineapple dress? Totally inspired!" she beamed and Yuhua nodded.

The rest of the lesson was just the girls accepting critiques and suggestions from the teachers, with Violet staying especially far away from Yvie and Scarlet. By the time that Miss Roxxy had dismissed them, Yvie stormed straight out of the class. Scarlet apologised to Yuhua, explaining that she'd see her later, and hurried after Yvie. Luckily for Yvie, having long legs meant she could stride quickly. This was unfortunate for Scarlet, however.

"Fucking bitch.." Yvie groaned, halting before hauling open the fire escape and walking up to the roof of their building. She had a fine art course in after lunch, but that could wait.  
She slammed her bag against the wall, and slumped to the floor. She drew out her cigarettes and her lighter. She looked at it for a second, considering, before lighting it and taking a long draw.

Yvie often smoked when her anger flared up, or her emotions swayed in general. It wasn't her proudest habit, but at least she wasn't turning to recreational drugs like she had before. During the breakup, for example. She took a long puff. She didn't know why she was so bothered about the way Violet spoke to her. When girls had been shitty to her in high school she'd just go punch a wall or something, or go hang out with her friends until she wasn't bothered anymore.

Maybe she felt like shit because she intimidated Scarlet. She didn't want Scarlet to be uncomfortable. She'd learnt to resent the girl for cheating, for sure, but she cared a great deal for her. They dated for too long for either of them to completely lose some sort of love for each other.

She took a long draw, combing her hair out of her eyes and sighed. Suddenly, panting and disgruntled footsteps echoed up the escape, revealing a bothered Scarlet. Yvie frowned,

"Scarlet?"

"Who else did you expect?" Scarlet questioned, out of breath, walking quickly over to where Yvie sat, "That was so not cool to leave me like that! What if Violet saw me in the corridors after, she might've said something!" she girl huffed.

Yvie groaned, she hadn't thought about that.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I just didn't like how she was speaking to you-us. I needed to unwind," the girl defended and Scarlet swallowed,

"Weed?" she shifted uncomfortably and Yvie gave her an unamused expression,

"No Scarlet, I'm not fucking stupid anymore. I just, I needed some nicotine," she sighed, puffing her cigarette again.

"You've done that a lot lately," Scarlet said worriedly, sitting beside the girl.

"Well a lot of shit has happened lately," Yvie said matter-of-fact-ly.

"There must be other ways?"

"Not for me," Yvie sighed, "I promised my mom I wouldn't do anything stupid. Enter me dying my hair, getting tattoos, piercings and smoking every god damn time I can't cope."

"Don't you have anything to help you?" Scarlet asked, and Yvie looked at her like she was considering something, but didn't speak,

"Hey- I saw that. Come on, tell me," Scarlet said and Yvie rolled her eyes,

"I had you, back then. But besides, the others only think I do it sometimes. I don' want them thinking this is a regular problem," Yvie huffed.

"You still have me as a friend, like how you had me in the club. We used to be so close, Yv, but right now. It feels like I don't know you at all."

Yvie looked up at her, shocked.

"Ya know, maybe we need to start over," she said.

Scarlet nodded, 

"Even if we've made our apologies, I still think things aren't completely normal between us.."

Yvie looked at her,

"I know that you've probably also realised that things have gotten a little.. flirtatious.. between us lately. You walked on me top naked today for fuck's sake."

Scarlet nodded, and Yvie continued,

"But if we're going to live, as friends, I think we need to stop. It's better that we leave the past where it belongs. It's not healthy that exes are dabbling into each others feeling again."

Scarlet swallowed heavily. It hadn't been just her who'd realised that they had fallen into their old habits, in how they acted around each other when they were dating.

"So, we need to keep our boundaries clear," Yvie said slowly, "Ra'jah shouldn't have to feel like anything's happening. Especially as Violet called me your girlfriend today."

"Yea," Scarlet said.

"So we're settled then?"

"Mmhm," Scarlet said, "It's better this way. Now I can be a better friend, and help you."

"Really, you shouldn't have to. But- I'd appreciate it," Yvie said, smiling, "and sorry I dragged you up here."

"It's fine. You're right though.. I've also been seeing things between us.. But it's not healthy. So we need to bury this officially," Scarlet nodded firmly.

"We can still hug though, right?" Yvie asked, "Friends do that.."

Scarlet laughed, and they hugged against the wall. They pulled back, faces dangerously close. Yvie's eyelids lowered, and Scarlet's breathing quickened. The redhead panicked, wondering if she was the only one feeling their faces moving closer together. But then Yvie spoke,

"Ahh," she said, sillily, "We broke our new pact fucking instantly."

She laughed, standing up and Scarlet laughed nervously,

"Yeah, haha.."

"That can't happen again," Yvie said surely, and Scarlet nodded.

"Come on, I'm starving," Yvie said, and they walked off to lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muWahaha the slow burn is real.
> 
> but, dont be fooled- just because theyve called out their advances to 'stop them', doesnt mean a shit tonne of that stuff isnt coming soon ;)
> 
> im doing this becos realistically, they wouldnt just start flirting properly after breaking up and only being around each other for a few weeks.
> 
> so hold tight kids!
> 
> double chapter this week because i felt like it ;)
> 
> cya x


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ra'jah starts to feel pushed out by scarlet, and yvie meets someone..

"Girl, I think you're over thinking it," Ra'jah said defensively, flicking a piece of popcorn in her mouth and shaking her head at the statement. Kahanna had picked at her for feeling down about her and Scarlet's miscommunications; and was sure that Yvie had something to do with it.

"Sis, seriously? Yvie's pretty hot!" Kahanna said, "You've surely been a little suspicious that they literally are living here, together, for four years."

"And Scarlet hasn't texted me back in a few days.." Ra'jah muttered and Kahanna gasped,

"Aha! So you do have an inkling!" the girl gasped, grabbing at Ra'jah's arm. The other girl huffed and rolled her eyes,

"You're supposed to care about the person you're dating, bitch. I just..." Ra'jah trailed off, and Kahanna frowned,

"I just thought it was really weird. Yvie stopped Scarlet from making out with someone at a club. But why?"

Kahanna nodded thoughtfully.

"Like, if my ex was dating someone I don't know if I would be so happy about it," Ra'jah frowned, "I mean I wouldn't purposefully mess it up for them or anything, but you know."

"I get it," Kahanna said, crossing her legs, "I'm only getting this out of you because I don't want you to bottle it, sis."

"Thanks," Ra'jah smiled a little, "I just don't get Yvie's gig. I wanna be nice to her for Scarlet, but they are starting to get close again and I just don't know that I can trust her."

"Well then don't," Kahanna said, "You can show someone kindness, even if you don't know their game. If she plays some shady shit on you, then make sure you get your own back. But I guess there's no harm in keeping the peace until you decide?"

Ra'jah rolled her eyes. Kahanna was right; she should give Yvie a chance. But Ra'jah knew that she didn't fully trust what was going on.

"I, guess you're right," Ra'jah plastered on a smile and flashed it at Kahanna, who hummed affirmatively and unpaused the TV. 

She just needed to find out what was going on. 

For good.

 

Scarlet and Yvie decided to hang out with Sasha that afternoon; a sweet girl who in spite of her quietness, flourished once they had gotten to know her better. She was funny and shared Yvie's straightforward thinking, as well as Scarlet's love for fashion and pop culture. They were walking along the corridor beside the art library, when Sasha paused to check a message.

"What's up?" Yvie asked and Sasha hummed in thought,

"My girlfriend and some of my friends from Brooklyn are in the cafe. Would you like to meet them?" the girl asked, straightening her beret and Scarlet smiled,

"That sounds nice!"

"Yeah," Yvie added, "I could do with a dose of caffeine after that art history lecture."

Sasha laughed, and the three headed to the cafe.

"I'll warn you in advance, however, they can be a little much. But I hope you like them," Sasha smiled warmly and Yvie just laughed,

"You like our friends don't you?"

Sasha shrugged with a smile, "I don't know.. New York girls are known to be pretty crazy."

Once they were inside, they ordered, and a tall, dark skinned girl came over and hugged Sasha. She had sunglasses perched on her head, and was wearing a tight orange dress that was undoubtedly designed by Sasha.

"Shea, right?" Yvie said, "I've heard a lot from Sasha about you."

Shea smiled at her,

"Yess, and you're Yvie Oddly? I was digging you're designs- Sash showed me your Insta. They're so dope!" the girl squeezed her arm.

"Thanks," Yvie grinned, and she followed Sasha over to the table to where the other girls sat, leaving Scarlet and Shea at the counter.

"And Scarlet?" Shea offered and Scarlet nodded,

"Yes. It's nice to meet you. What are you studying?" the girl smiled and Shea chuckled,

"I'm no designer, like Sash. I'm studying lyrical arts and rap. But I confess I have dabbled in a little garment construction," the girl said, sliding her credit card over to pay for their drinks.

"Thank you so much, you didn't have to," Scarlet said sweetly, taking her drink and Shea shook her head,

"Friends of Sasha's are friends of mine."

"Well she is amazing," Scarlet offered politely and Shea laughed, taking her own drink,

"Be careful there, Miss Scarlet, or I might think you were interested in my girl," she said in a jokey, matter-of-fact voice.

Scarlet laughed, "Oh god no, I'm taken," she said, as they walked around to grab more straws for the others.

"I should've guessed," Shea hummed, "I've gotta say, Yvie is pretty cute though."

"Wh-what no, not Yvie," Scarlet stammered and Shea nodded,

"Uh, right. Sorry, my bad."

Without another word on it, they walked over to the table, where Yvie and Sasha were sat, talking to several girls. The first was a pretty girl with dark skin and blonde braids who introduced herself as Peppermint; a lovely girl who was sassy, yet thoughtful. Scarlet was starting to question the naming of her fellow peers by this point, however.

"It was mom's favourite candy," Peppermint said, "Until I could speak, that is."

There was also Betty, a slightly intimidating yet incredibly conceptually fashioned girl who reminded her of Yvie. After a few jokes though, Scarlet warmed to Betty as her humour radiated off of her personality.

There was a final girl with fluffy lilac-ish curls, who Yvie was talking to alone. They were sitting at the end of the bench, talking in close proximity. Scarlet shrugged, drinking her drink and listened to Shea and Betty talk about the shows they'd put on back in high school.

Yvie left Scarlet at the counter and followed Sasha over to the table of girls. She greeted them all politely, before she seated. And then she heard a voice,

"Ayo, sis."

The taller girl turned to see a mixed girl sitting at the end of the bench, stirring a pink smoothie coyly. She had pastel curls, like Yvie and dressed similar to the Tokyo fashion trends Yvie had often seen online before.

"Hey, I'm Yvie," she greeted, coming over to sit beside the girl. The girl raised her brows,

"Aja."

Yvie nodded, before creasing her eyebrows momentarily.

"Pff- what?" Aja asked and the other girl just shrugged,

"There's a lot of strange names around here," she swallowed her courage, looking at Aja, "But your's happens to be one of the neatest I've heard."

Aja raised an eyebrow with peeked interest. "So, Aja," Yvie said casually, "What are you doing sitting by yourself?" "Maybe I was waiting for the right person to come on over and talk to me," Aja offered with a smirk, and the two began to chat together while the rest convened at the head of the table.

 

"We should be heading out," Sasha said eventually, "We have to get up early tomorrow if we want to catch our feedback from Miss Roxxy on our first project," she glanced at her phone and kissed Shea on the cheek.

"It was nice to meet you all," Scarlet smiled, giving small hugs to the girls. They gathered their things to leave, and Scarlet walked over to behind where Aja was sitting. The girls were talking quite closely, and Scarlet felt her cheeks blush a little as she caught the wink exchanged between the girls.

"Erm, hi," she awkwardly introduced, "I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you before, but I'm Scarlet."

Aja nodded, "Nice to meet you, I'm Aja. And don't worry, I'm sure we'll have more opportunities to hang out." Her voice lowered and she shared a glance with Yvie, who chuckled warmly. 

Scarlet swallowed, "You, uh, you coming Yv?"

"Yah," the girl nodded, standing up. She slipped Aja a folded napkin with her number on it and followed Scarlet towards Sasha. They thanked the girls and said their goodbyes and headed to the door. The three girls walked out, and Scarlet smiled,

"You're friends are so great, Sash!" she exclaimed, "They totally should come over."

Sasha nodded, and they walked towards their block. Yvie was chuckling at her phone, causing her at one point to haphazardly walk into Scarlet when they turned a corner. 

"Yv!" the girl exclaimed incredulously,"The fuck?"

"Oh god I'm sorry," Yvie snapped up from her phone and quickly stashed it in her pocket, blushing. Scarlet shook her head, but Sasha giggled,

"It seems like my Brooklyn friend has helped to distract Yvie."

Yvie dropped her head back and Scarlet cocked her head,

"What, Aja?"

"She's so dope," Yvie said, "She fuckin' offered to get a tattoo with me, like how cool."

Sasha laughed, "That's Aja for you. She seemed to really like you Yvie- you should ask her out."

Scarlet frowned at Yvie. She had rarely ever seen her in this state about anyone- other than when they were together at least. She watched shyly as Yvie bit her lip a little and shook her head. Scarlet gave a small smile to avoid awkwardness. They walked into the building. Scarlet felt awfully heated in the September weather, if not more so than usual, so she was relieved to be hit by the blast of A/C. She assured herself it wasn't because of Yvie, and they walked upstairs. 

The next day, they walked towards the art studio. Yvie wore tired smile and Scarlet cocked her head,

"What's up with you? You're never this happy this early in the morning," she remarked playfully and Yvie chuckled,

"For your information, I was up texting."

"Aja?" Scarlet asked and Yvie gave a sharp nod. They walked towards their door, and saw Yuhua and a few others already inside.

"Come inside girls," Miss Roxxy called, and they entered. They walked over to their garments at their table, and examined the feedback slips Miss Roxxy had provided them with.

"Fast marker," Yvie quipped and Sasha laughed.

Miss Roxxy came around to their table, standing near Yuhua's first,

"Amazing construction and conceptual use of material Yuhua. My only point would be to construct a head piece to fully complete the look." 

The girl nodded, and Yvie and Scarlet waited as they listened to Sasha's feedback. 

"We'll meet you outside," Yuhua hissed, and they left, leaving Yvie and Scarlet.

"Now, Yvie. Outstanding concepts for this look. I'm thoroughly impressed by your connections to jewellery and it fits the brief. Be mindful of some frayed edges, however, but we can fix those on Monday."

"Thanks Miss," Yvie beamed, collecting her slip. She brushed past Scarlet on her way out, whispering,

"I'll wait."

Scarlet swallowed and nodded, and Miss Roxxy came over to the girl,

"I am extremely impressed with your work Scarlet. I think we can both agree though, your sketching skills are better than your actual construction."

Scarlet nodded,

"Do you think it will hold me back in the course?" she asked uneasily, but Miss Roxxy just smiled,

"Not at all. I will be here to help you. And Yvie is an exceptional designer, so I'm sure she can help you out. See you soon."

Scarlet nodded; Yvie surely was exceptional.

She walked outside, to find Yvie leaning against the wall, opposite. She lit up when she saw Scarlet emerge,

"The other's are sorry, but they had to dash. Anyway, how'd it go?" she asked and Scarlet smiled,

"She loved the look! She did point out that I need to work on construction, however," she sighed and Yvie grabbed her arm,

"I can help you out, don't worry. Come on, let's go up to the roof."

Scarlet chuckled, 

"It's become a habit to go up there. But okay," she sighed, "But only for a bit, I'm meeting Ra'jah later."

Yvie nodded and they climbed the stairs up to the roof of their block. The taller girl held open the door, and they walked up. The sun was setting, and the sky was streaked with pink and orange. They sat sat beside the wall like they usually did, and sat watching the sky.

"You haven't smoked in a while," Scarlet commented, and Yvie nodded,

"I didn't want to keep doing it after you said you'd help me. Besides, it's saving me money," she laughed.

Scarlet swallowed, examining the girl, "So Aja, huh?" she asked casually and Yvie nodded,

"She's great. But I don't know," she said, propping herself up to look at Scarlet, "Should I go for it?"

Scarlet blinked, "Uh well, if you really like her. Then, yes."

"You have my approval," she mocked and Yvie laughed.

They sat in silence for a moment, before Scarlet spoke,

"Have you.. Been with someone since we broke up?"

She immediately regretted asking, feeling a swarm of tension cloud her. Yvie just exhaled,

"I slept with people, if that's what you mean. But no, I haven't dated since."

"Why, have you?" Yvie asked and Scarlet scoffed at her laugh,

"Very funny."

Yvie sighed, "I just don't know. I like Aja, I just kinda have some serious trust issues."

Scarlet swallowed slowly, feeling bad that she'd weakened Yvie's confidence with girls. But she couldn't blame her; she knew that if she'd been cheated on, she'd certainly feel conscious about getting back out there.

"I'm sorry for that," she said softly and Yvie sighed, 

"We said we weren't going back to this apologetic shit, so we're stopping, okay?" Yvie said firmly, taking her hand. Scarlet swallowed, before squeezing back and sitting back against the wall.

"She's cute you know," Scarlet said casually and Yvie raised an eyebrow. Scarlet rolled her eyes,

"I'm meeting Ra'jah in 20 you bitch," she paused shyly, "So do you think you'll go for it?"

"I mean, yeah. It's not like I've got anything to lose," Yvie said chewing her lip and pulling out her phone, "Where to though?"

"Hm, I don't know," Scarlet said, scooting closer to the girl to see her phone, "It's been a while since I've asked anyone out."

"We could go to the record store in town," Yvie offered quietly, "She said she likes Korean music, and I'm a sucker for old shit."

"Perfect!" Scarlet's eyes lit up, "Now, what are you going to say?"

They sat for a few minutes, working out what Yvie was going to say. She felt her heart swell, watching Yvie type out the message with a grin tugging across her plump lips. Her eyes shone in the reflection of the screen. It was one of the few times that Scarlet had seen Yvie genuinely excited and happy since she'd got here. It felt, good.

"Tell me what she says," Yvie said, muffled by her jacket, "I don't wanna see it. Ah, I'm so nervous what the fuck."

"It's because you like her, you dope," Scarlet said fondly, watching her.

"This is so weird," Yvie said, "My ex is helping me ask out a girl she also just met today."

"Well, you're not exactly conventional yourself lov- OO! She's replied!" Scarlet cut herself off.

Yvie scrambled up from behind her jacket, and the two looked intently at the screen.

Potential Wife: sounds cool ;) see u on friday

The girl squealed, hugging Scarlet, to which the latter blushed, before hugging back.

"While I don't appreciate you changing her contact name, I look like a fucking stalker; thank you so much," Yvie said, her voice muffled by Scarlet's shoulder. They pulled apart, and Yvie's face was entirely lit up in an adorable anticipation. Scarlet found herself smiling as well, ignoring the small tug she felt in her gut. Instead, she gripped Yvie's hands excitedly and hastily kissed the girl on the cheek out of habit,

"Congrats girl, I-"

They both pulled back quickly. Yvie's smile was bashful now, but Scarlet was mortified. She tore her gaze away from Yvie to check her phone, before standing quickly,

"Uh yes, well done. Ra'jah's waiting for me," she stuttered, "I'll see you later Yvie."

She quickly walked off, cursing herself silently as she went. Yvie just shook her head with a smile, before grinning back at her phone again.

 

"What the hell am I doing!?" Scarlet hissed to herself as she walked towards the main campus. She and Yvie had literally just spoken about boundaries and there she went and broke them! She felt stupid, and wrong. She shouldn't care that Yvie had met someone. She hadn't the right to!

She kissed some of her other friends on the cheek, so surely it wasn't wrong... Right?

"I need to stop over thinking things," she muttered, entering the performing arts hallway.

"Me too," came a sheepish voice and Scarlet snapped around to see Ra'jah standing awkwardly behind her, "Let's talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya! srry this is a bit late but i srsly struggled to write this chapter for some reason (maybe it's all the characters idk?)
> 
> anywayyy, i introduce to you the most random, cross season ship ever of Aja x Yvie because i love aja okay? ik its literally the furthest stretch, but it's not forever muweheh so dw
> 
> a small note, a modelled scarlet being a massive over thinking after myself woOps c;
> 
> also, in this is dont want kahanna to be like a shit stirrer, she's just pointing out wht our girl ra'jah is actually thinking
> 
>  
> 
> shit's about to get inteRESTing so hold on tight!
> 
> see yall x


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scarlet and ra'jah talk and sort out some issues. for now..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hoes! i got a half day so i thought i'd drop another chapter c;

Scarlet followed Ra'jah apprehensively, as they walked down the corridor. They reached an external area, and Ra'jah led her to a building that was similar to the rooms she stayed in,  
by the art building.

"Kahanna went home for the weekend, so she said it was okay if I could bring you to ours," the girl explained, and Scarlet nodded nervously, following her up the stairs.

Her mind was in a million different scenarios at the moment. She had no idea what Ra'jah wanted to talk about, but she wished she was back at her room with Yvie. Yvie.. Recently, her interactions with the girl had been strange. While they had made it clear about where they stood, Scarlet couldn't help but feel a little weird about it. She knew that she should move on; she'd helped Yvie to move on weeks ago, now. But maybe it was her who hadn't properly moved on.

When her and Yvie broke up, they completely cut off from each other. She had a lot to say, but she knew it was never going to be heard. Until now, that is. 

She knew that Yvie moving on, meeting someone else and being able to forget would be a good thing. But at what cost?

She gave Ra'jah a small smile, watching as she turned the key to their room and she followed her in. The room was what you would typically expect from a theatre kid; musical posters littering the walls, and stage makeup on the desks and CDs stacked on a shelf.

"Make yourself at home B," Ra'jah said, leaving the girl to sit on her bed while she went to get them drinks. When she returned, Scarlet gratefully accepted the drink, and they sat.

"This is so weird," Scarlet said," I feel like you're bringing me home for the first time."

Ra'jah laughed, "I know what you mean."

 

"So.." Scarlet began, clashing with Ra'jah's "Well.."

They both laughed, and Ra'jah started,

"Firstly, I wanted to say that I've missed you lately. And I know that we both have a lot of commitments going on at the moment, but I'd really like to try and spend more time together," she held her breath and Scarlet smiled,

"I know what you mean. I'd like that too."

"Great," Ra'jah smiled, "But also, I need to come clean to you about something.."

They sat for a moment, and Scarlet placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Is everything okay?"

"I have to admit that I've felt a little worried.. About you being so close to Yvie," she sighed and Scarlet's mouth fell open.

"But, before you speak," Ra'jah continued, "I want you to know that I trust you, and I know nothing is happening between you too. I just.."

"It's fine," Scarlet said softly, taking her girl friend's hands, "I would be lying if I said we haven't had our.. near moments.. But both me and Yvie know where we stand. It's over. She also met a girl today, so it's not one sided I promise."

Ra'jah blinked, taking in her words. She swallowed,

"It's stupid, really, I know it is. But she deserves to be happy too. So I'm glad she found someone."

"And you have me," Scarlet smiled softly, and they hugged, "You know that right?"

"Yea," Ra'jah sighed, "I guess I just needed to hear that."

"The way we got together was perhaps not on the best terms," Scarlet began as they pulled away, "Or at all fair on Yvie. But.. I'm glad that I met you Raj."

"Me too," Ra'jah smiled, "So, do you want to stay over?"

Scarlet smiled, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"ANTM?" Ra'jah offered, going to the TV to turn it on.

"You know it," Scarlet laughed softly. She paused,

"D-do you mind if I use the bathroom first?"

"Sure," Ra'jah smiled, and the other girl dashed into the toilet. She pulled out her phone, opening a message from Yvie.

Yvie: hope things r okay- i bought pizza and soju's here, so i'll save u some? 

Scarlet found herself smiling warmly at that.

Scarlet: dw about it. staying at ra'jah's tonight~ hope that's okay? :[

She waited, tapping her fingers on the sink, and wondered why she was so nervous awaiting the girl's response.

Yvie: u dont need my approval lol

Yvie: have fun c:

Scarlet dammed herself for this.

Scarlet: :3 x

She shook her head, and straightened her hair, before hastily walking out. She walked over to Ra'jah and the two girls lay together, watching old cycles from America's Next Top Model. They lay for hour, just holding each other and Scarlet finlly let her earlier thoughts dissipate. She awoke after a while, in pitch black. She found herself wrapped in Ra'jah's embrace. She stroked the girls braids adoringly, before rolling over gently and standing to stretch. She gazed out of the window, letting the moonlight pierce the curtains and seep into the room. She stood, gazing out into the sky, before glancing back at Ra'jah. 

Her and Ra'jah had gotten together a few weeks after Yvie had found out that she had cheated. The day was still fresh in her mind.

~

"Where's Yvie?" Scarlet whined, grabbing at Soju's arm.

"She had to pop out for a few hours. Brooke needed picking up after a dance class in some dodgy down town area," Soju replied and Scarlet pouted,

"She could've at least told me first."

"Well she said it was an emergency. But cheer up Scar, have a drink and come dance with me and Adore," the girl tempted, and Scarlet gave in.

They made their way to the crowded dance floor, filled with drunk people enjoying the beat of the music. She let her head drop back, allowing her two left feet to fall mercy to her favourite song. Maybe she felt a little lonely with Yvie leaving her at the bar, but with the alcohol coursing through her, she felt alive again. Eventually, she found herself losing Soju and Adore, and stumbling into a girl. It was the girl from the bathroom. Her violet braids tumbled over her shoulder, and she gave Scarlet a smooth glance.

"We weren't properly introduced, I'm Ra'jah," she said with a slight drunken slur to her voice. Scarlet giggled, "Who said I wanted to know your name? But I'm Scarlet."

The girl chuckle, "Good to meet you," and they started to dance together as 'The Realness' came on. They dance close together, the heat of the club causing Scarlet to pant a little.

"What's wrong Scarlet? Can't handle the heat?" the girl drunkenly laughed and Scarlet huffed, 

"I need some air. You coming?"

Ra'jah followed the girl, and together they walked out into the hallway. They proceeded to chat, and Scarlet felt herself leaning into Ra'jah's side. Their drunken stumbling meant they ended up bursting into the bathroom in a fit of giggles.

"Hey- you know wh-at happens in here normally right?" Scarlet giggled and Ra'jah smiled,

"I might know."

Before either of them knew what was happening, Ra'jah's purple lips were attached to Scarlet's neck and they were stumbling into the closest stall.

 

"Babe?" Ra'jah stirred, and Scarlet whipped her head around from the window, "Why are you up?"

"Sorry, I just uh--" she began, before sighing, "I was just thinking."

"Thinking 'bout what?" the girl asked, and Scarlet came over to sit beside her on the bed.

"The night we met," she said.

There was a brief silence, and Ra'jah exhaled slowly,

"It was as much my fault as it was yours."

Scarlet hummed,

"I'm so, so happy I met you, but I shouldn't have cheated on Yvie like that. It must be hard for her to be around us all the time."

"The past is the past," Ra'jah said sleepily, "I felt horrible for Yvie- but, if she's met another girl then she can't be that cut up?"

"Yeah.. you're right," Scarlet nodded.

"Now, can we sleep?" she asked and Ra'jah laughed. They assumed the same positions, with Ra'jah wrapping her arms around Scarlet's waist. She felt the girl kiss her shoulder, and slowly they drifted off.

~

Scarlet stumbled against the wall of the bathroom stall,

"W-we might get caught," she giggled and Ra'jah laughed,

"You better stay quiet then."

"Gonna be hard to do that when you're doing that-" she panted, giggled as she hitched up her dress, and resumed kissing Ra'jah. The other girl laughed in response, and they continued to make out shamelessly in the stall.

 

The next day, Scarlet left the club with Ra'jah in utter shame. Her head felt wrecked, and she gingerly held her phone up. 15 missed calls from Yvie. She felt disgusted.

She walked outside with Ra'jah, who cupped her chin,

"Hey, what's wrong? I'm sorry, I was so drunk I hope I didn't pressure you into anything," she said, and Scarlet felt tears leaking from her eyes,

"It-it's not you. I'm taken. And I feel horrible about it."

~

Yvie woke up on Sunday feeling happy. Half a year ago, she wouldn't have imagined asking out a girl that she liked after her breakup with Scarlet. But there she was, with Scarlet's help asking out a girl she actually liked. She grinned, rolling over to face Scarlet's bed. She hummed, before standing up.

She got dressed, and checked her phone. She was supposed to meet Adore in the performing arts halls, but paused at the door. She turned around, and went over to Scarlet's clothes, grabbing out a shirt and jeans. She tucked them into her bag, before leaving the room.

She walked through the corridors, with not many people being around on a Sunday morning. She walked towards the student accommodation, and scanned her pass to enter the building. She scanned the lodging list, before walking up the stairs.

She swallowed, before knocking on door 156. 

"Ra'jah and Kahanna.." she muttered to herself. She was starting to wonder if she should keep a tally of the strange names she heard.

After a moment, the door opened, revealing a tired Ra'jah.

"Oh hey, sorry," Yvie said, pulling out the clothes, "I came to see a friend and thought I'd drop Scar some new clothes."

Ra'jah nodded slowly, "Ah thanks, but she's not up yet. So I'll take them for you."

The tension made Yvie clench her jaw, until light footsteps came up behind Ra'jah,

"Hey babe what's up- Yvie?" she said incredulously, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to see Adore so I bought you clothes," Yvie smiled and Scarlet beamed,

"Aw, you didn't have to. Thanks Yv."

She quickly stopped her prolonged grin at the girl and turned to Ra'jah,

"I'm going to go and change. I'll see you later Yvie," she said before walking back into the room to change. Yvie gave her a wave, before backing out into the hallway.

"I'll be seeing you, Ra'jah," she said, offering a small smile, before leaving. Ra'jah pressed her lips together, letting the door shut behind her as she reentered the room.

Scarlet had said that she and Yvie had shared some 'near moments'.

She wasn't about to let that go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cccccliffhanger! 
> 
> so ye eventually yall will get the full story of the breakup, but for now ill just tease you w a bit.
> 
> ra'jah i want to be more protective than jealous in this, hence why shes worried about scyvie happening hehe
> 
> this was done quICkly so if its not perfect i apologise.
> 
> cya soon x


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> preparations for ra'jah's party begin, and miscommunication starts to put strain on relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> firstly, i am so sorry about how late this is. i've had a lot of shit for a few weeks~~ so srry! i live in the uk so i finished school not even a week ago :c
> 
> anyway- hope you enjoy! x

It was later in the day, after Yvie had hung out with Adore and Scarlet had gone out with Ra'jah, that they both retired to their dorm room. It was Scarlet first, kicking off her red bottoms and throwing herself on her bed. She roll over after a while, and looked down at herself.

She'd failed to mention it earlier to Ra'jah, in case it caused a stir, but when Yvie had brought her clothes that morning, she'd given Scarlet one of her own shirts by accident. They were Scarlet's jeans for sure, but the top was a deep red camisole top that she'd never owned. Sure she'd never seen the other girl wear it, but she'd seen it hanging out of one of her draws.

She didn't want to create a situation, so she had thrown on the top, and as it was so to her style, she wasn't questioned on it. It was an accident, after all. It was sweet of Yvie to bring her clothes.

Scarlet blinked and sat up, examining the top in the mirror. Was it an accident? She was sure she had complimented Yvie on it before, so maybe she gave it to her to wear? The top was beautiful for sure, exactly Scarlet's style. It clung to her figure as she was most definitely a size bigger than the other girl, but she thought it suited her in that respect. It was weird though; was it just a coincidence?

She walked to the bathroom to remove her jeans, when she heard the door bolt jangle as Yvie opened up the door.

"Hey Yv," she called, coming back out of the doorway.

"Hey," Yvie greeted, "You have fun today?"

"Mmhm," she nodded, stepping out of sight to remove her jeans and replace them with shorts. She decided to keep on the cami top, to see what Yvie had to say. She re-emerged, walking to sit on her bed as Yvie wiped the makeup off of her face.

"Adore wants to meet up properly," the girl said, "She misses you."

"I know, I know," Scarlet sighed, "I feel bad. Every time I have a chance to hang with her, I some how end up blowing it off."

Yvie nodded, and finished wiping her face. She stood up to put her wipe in the bin, before pausing in front of the other girl.

"Is that my-" she began,

"You're top? Yeah. You gave it to me this morning," Scarlet swallowed shyly. Yvie just shrugged,

"You keep it. I never wear it anyway."

She walked past her to discard her wipes and Scarlet let her jaw hang open a little,

"Are you sure? It was really thoughtful for you to bring me clothes by the way."

"It's no problem," Yvie said, walking back to her bed, "It looks better you anyway."

Scarlet felt herself blushing a little at that,

"And who knows," Yvie continued, "Maybe you'll actually get a chance to wear it out."

"About that," Scarlet said, "Ra'jah and her roomie, Kahanna, is throwing a big party to celebrate starting our first year. Ra'jah asked if we wanted to come?"

Yvie paused momentarily, "Sounds cool, but I feel like Ra'jah has something against me."

Scarlet chuckled nervously," I wouldn't think so.. I talked to her yesterday, about us.. But we have an understanding."

Yvie shrugged her shoulders, "Well, that's good enough for me."

"So you'll come?" Scarlet asked excitedly, and Yvie nodded.

"Well get planning Yv! You'll need an outfit," she hummed, and Yvie paused,

"Would it be cool if I invited Aja?" she asked suddenly, and Scarlet froze. Yvie was going to invite the girl from the cafe, earlier in the week?

"Uh, I guess," she swallowed, "So you guys have been talking, huh?"

"Yup," Yvie said, "I think I'm gonna ask her. And who knows," she stood, smirking at Scarlet, "We might go all the way..."

Scarlet felt herself flush at that statement, trying to get Yvie's low, almost sultry voice out of her head.

"I'm kidding. We only just met," the girl laughed, "Anyway, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you," Scarlet murmured, shaking her head, and leaving the dorm. It would be hard to get those images out of her head.

 

"So have you spoken to Scarlet?" Kahanna asked and Ra'jah nodded, typing quickly on her laptop,

"I spent the night with her. And then Yvie showed up in the morning with clothes for her."

"You don't think she told her to, do you?" Kahanna asked and Ra'jah shook her head,

"It was totally on Yvie. She gave Scar her shirt."

"Wait why?" Kahanna frowned.

"I don't know, okay? But I know I haven't seen Scarlet wear it before. And we've been together for half a year."

"You sure you're not over thinking it? Maybe she just bought it recently?" Kahanna pressed, but Ra'jah shook her head,

"Look, it's the party tonight. I'm sure Scarlet will bring Yvie, so no making a big deal, okay? As long as Yvie stays out of my face, it'll be fine," the girl said, "Besides, Scarlet said she met someone."

Kahanna nodded slowly, moving to grab a box of drinks to take to the party. She'd met Ra'jah in drama camp a few years before college. She knew the girl well; well enough to know she could be explosive at times. And she hoped for Ra'jah's sake, that she wouldn't explode on Yvie at the party...

"Can you hear me?" Aja asked and Yvie chuckled,

"Just about."

The girl was alone in the dorm. Scarlet had gone to help Raj'ah with the party, so she was stuck to fester. Luckily, her and Aja had begun talking more frequently over the last week, leading up to their date.

"We literally live on the same campus, and we're skyping each other," Yvie laughed and Aja sighed,

"I'm sorry, sis, but I literally have so many projects stacked up. Performance is hard," she grimaced and Yvie shrugged,

"I'm not complaining. I get to talk to you, don't I?" 

Aja bit her lip in interest, "Well Miss Oddly, got any other plans this week before we hang out?"

"About that," Yvie said," My roommate's girlfriend is throwing a party tonight. Would you maybe wanna come with me?"

She held her breathe, but Aja smiled,

"I'd like that. I'll pick you up?"

Yvie grinned, "Yea. My dorm at 7."

"Cool," Aja smiled, "Well as much as I like this, I've gotta get going. See you later."

"See ya," Yvie smirked and the call ended. She dropped back onto her bed and squealed. She closed her laptop, and walked over to her side of the closet, needing an outfit for later. Maybe she should wait until Scarlet came home to give her advice..

 

Scarlet pushed open the door to the party hall, carrying a box of streamers and decorations haphazardly on her hip. She grumbled walking in, to be greeted by Kahanna who was organising music.

"Hey girl!" she greeted and Scarlet set down her box to hug the girl,

"Hey, great setup!" she smiled, "I brought the decorations, Ra'jah texted me and told me you needed them."

"Cool," Kahanna said, helping the unpack the box, "So.. How are things with you and Ra'ah?"

"Great, why?" Scarlet replied almost too quickly, and Kahanna laughed,

"I don't know. You guys always seemed like a great couple. But, girl, you're living with you're ex."

Scarlet rolled her eyes, "You have no idea how many times I've had to hear that. Yes, I live with Yvie, who is bringing date tonight."

Kahanna nodded, "Oh is she now? Good on Yvie."

"Why are you bringing this up?" Scarlet frowned, pausing her pin above the streamer end to look at Kahanna.

The other girl sighed, "I'm just looking out for her. And you; you know how fiercely protective she gets."

"I know," Scarlet said, sitting down on the lower rungs of her ladder, "It's just so hard to convince her to trust me with Yvie. Nothing has happened.."

"Really?" the other girl asked and Scarlet shrugged,

"Of course I find Yvie attractive. We dated, but nothing can happen."

Kahanna nodded.

 

Ra'jah cursed under her breath as she tried to open a bottle of vodka. Kahanna had told her to sort the drinks down the hall, as Scarlet was coming to help Kahanna with the decorations. She glanced at her phone, opening and re-reading the conversation.

Scar: Sure! I'll bring streamers ;p

Scar: Also, if Yvie's coming can she bring a friend?

Ra'jah: what kind of friend? c;

Scar: ...

Scar: A date?

Ra'jah: wtvr x glad she's happy

She never thought she had a problem with Yvie. She was in no position to; she'd slept with her girlfriend and was now dating her. But there was something she didn't trust. Hidden behind her headstrong personality, Ra'jah had deep-seated fears. Fears that Scarlet might do the same to her. But this was different, she convinced herself. Yvie and Scarlet had a teenage fling, but they were 20 now. Adults.

She sighed, and walked back to the hall. Kahanna would be able to open that stupid bottle. She walked to the door, pausing to see Scarlet sitting on the ladder beside Kahanna. She frowned, leaning against the door frame. 

"Of course I find Yvie attractive. We dated, but nothing can happen," she heard Scarlet say. That single statement solidified every last concern she had. With gritted teeth, she walked straight off. She needed no follow up conversation, no explanation. Instead, she would wait until the party. Yvie was bringing a date, so what did it matter if Scarlet still had feelings? It was one sided. 

Regardless, Ra'jah felt like shit; so she grabbed her bag, arranged the drinks and texted Kahanna to say she'd gone back to change.

 

"But what me and Ra'jah have is real," Scarlet said, "Me and Yvie were great in theory, but we were too oppositely matched. I feel like such a bitch for cheating, but maybe it was for the best."

Kahanna sighed, this was some heavy shit. She swallowed, lucky for the distraction that was her phone chiming.

"It's Ra'jah," she said, "She's gone to change."

"We should too," Scarlet said, standing, "And I know Ra'jah would appreciate you standing up for her by talking to me. But don't worry," Scarlet said.

"You have nothing to worry about," she swallowed as they walked off, "Me and Yvie will never be together again."

 

"You're place is cool," Aja said, sitting on Yvie's bed.

"Thanks," Yvie said from the bathroom, "My roommate should be here soon, so don't get too comfortable."

They shared a laugh, and Yvie continued, "I like you're outfit."

"Thanks," Aja replied, smoothing the skin tight, aqua dress she was wearing, "I didn't know if it went with my hair, sis."

"I get that problem a lot," Yvie chuckled, "I'm starting to regret pink."

"Nah, it's cute," Aja said quietly, and Yvie turned to come out, "You think so?"

"Maybe I do," Aja said, "What are you gonna do about that?"

Yvie smirked, walking closer to the girl. Aja smirked back, resting her hands on the other girl's waist.

"Yv, I'm back!" 

The two girls dropped their heads in a chuckle, as Scarlet burst into the room,

"Sorry I'm late, I-I was helping Kahanna and- hi?"

She gazed at Aja and then back up at Yvie.

"Nice to meet you Scarlet," Aja smiled, "Yvie has told me a lot about you."

"Has she.." Scarlet said still frozen," Sorry! You're Aja. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all her's," Yvie said and Aja swatted her, laughing. Scarlet rushed to her closet to grab her outfit, but Yvie stopped her,

"You're an honest critic right? Cos Aja keeps sucking up to me, so I want the truth. Is it too much?" Yvie asked, gesturing to her outfit. The other girl's breath hitched. Yvie was wearing a tight body suit, that was more cut-outs than material. She wore heels, extending her legs. Her makeup, her hair, everything was just right. Before the girl could answer Aja laughed,

"Of course I gotta suck up," she said, "You already made a bomb impression, so I had to as well." 

Yvie smiled back at her, flopping next to her. She threw her arm around the girl. Scarlet swallowed, "Yea.. She's right- you look great."

"I got the boss' approval," Yvie grinned and Aja laughed, "Well come on Scarlet, we don't want to be late to your girlfriend's party!"

Scarlet nodded quickly to the bathroom, glancing briefly at the two girls sitting in close embrace on Yvie's bed before she shut the door.

"Thanks for inviting me," Aja smiled.

"I'm glad I did. I have a good feeling about tonight," Yvie grinned back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aH cliffhanger, tension, and all that good shit! 
> 
> sorry you had to wait so long for such a short chapter, but i want the party to have it's own chapter so heehee


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yvie, aja and scarlet go to the party; and things go interestingly..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd like to think that 'bitches' by tove lo is playing during the party - go listen to it :)

Once Scarlet had dressed, the three girls left the dorm and headed towards the halls. Many girls, some of whom they didn't recognise were flocking the corridors. Yvie, who wasn't normally one for social occasions, frowned,

"Your lady sure knows a hell of a lot of people."

Scarlet nodded,

"There's so many people here that I've heard of, but it's so hard to put faces to names."

Aja smiled, "I'll help you guys out. Let's see... That's Alyssa and Coco."

She gestured to an older girl with wavy blonde hair. She had a striking facial expression, causing her friend to burst into laughs. Th latter had black hair and bold orange eye shadow. Aja threw them a wave, and Alyssa squealed,

"I see you Miss Drop Jump!" she called, snapping her fingers in a manner that was anything but subtld, and Aja laughed.

"A drop jump?" Scarlet frowned and Aja laughed,

"You and Yvie should've come to our Allstars showcase. I'll get you guys tickets some time."

"Sounds dope," Yvie chuckled. They then passed a beautiful girl of clearly Asian decent. The girl turned her head to them, offering a delicate wave as she passed. SHe flipped her hair, and Yvie wrinkled her nose at the blast of perfume she left behind.

"Oh I know her-" Scarlet pointed, "That was Plastique."

Yvie scoffed, about to speak, but Scarlet kicked her. 

"Hey," Yvie rubbed her ankle, "To be fair, though, we know a Mercedes."

Aja laughed, and they kept walking.

"Yv has a thing with weird names," Scarlet explained and Aja nodded,

"I can tell. S' that why you asked me out?"

Yvie chuckled, "Maybe."

Scarlet coughed quietly to avoid feeling like a third wheel, and they turned the corner and entered the hall. The room was buzzing with students, and music and lights streaked through the room. Girls were dancing and drinking. In the midst of it all, was Ra'jah and Kahanna. They were dressed in similar purple dresses, whilst Kahanna's was a little more of a showgirl style. 

Scarlet smiled, and dragged Yvie and Aja over to the girls. She hugged her girlfriend and Ra'jah forced a smile.

"Glad you guys could make it," she grinned, the cheeriness not quite reaching her eyes. Her eyes notably became fixed to Yvie as Scarlet continued to ramble, but the sight of the taller girl's arm slip around this other, unknown girl's waist calmed her instantly.

"You okay babe?" Scarlet frowned and Ra'jah nodded quickly,

"So Yvie, this is your date?"

"Yea," the girl replied.

The tension between them made Yvie want to hurl, and Scarlet looked equally as uncomfortable. Aja shifted uneasily as Rajah nodded slowly back at her.

"Cool."

"Hey," Yvie said suddenly, taking Aja's arm, "How about we get a drink?"

Aja smiled thankfully, taking Yvie's arm and they walked away.

"We...We'll see you later Scarlet," Yvie gave a little smile, before heading off.

"Uh, bye?" Scarlet replied, feeling confused at their sudden leave. She wasn't entirely surprised, due to her girlfriend's cold tone towards the girls. But Yvie? She was shocked to be seeing her ex going off happily with another girl. Her eyes traced the room, watching them laugh together as Yvie haphazardly opened a bottle of vodka and poured them both a glass. They resumed holding hands.

Ra'jah frowned, "What's up babe?"

"Nothing," Scarlet smiled quickly, "The party's great Raj."

"If you're sure," the girl replied, "And thanks. Come on, let's dance." The girl grabbed Scarlet's hands, pulling her towards the group of people by the music. She, however, protested.

"Oh nooo," Scarlet drawled, "You know I suck at it."

Ra'jah laughed drily, "Then I'll teach you come on."

Scarlet rolled her eyes and laughed, letting herself be dragged into the heated crowd of people. While Ra'jah twirled her and moved her hips, she tried also to forget the burning sensation she felt watching Yvie walking away with Aja..

"Fuck.." she breathed. Did she-

 

"What's the gig with Ra'jah?" Aja frowned, as her and Yvie sat slumped against the wall. Neither of them were in the right mind to go and dance with the others. Instead, they sat together, sipping cheap beer. Yvie spun an empty bottle mindlessly on the floor.

"I dunno," she replied, "She has a problem with me cos Scarlet and I used to date."

Aja cocked her head, "So she's bothered by my too? Just because I came with you? Not cool sis."

Yvie rolled her eyes, "I guess that's just Ra'jah for you," wanting to leave out the 'gory' details of cheating, "And you say 'sis' a lot, don't you?"

Aja chuckled, a smile finally reaching her eyes again, "Well sorry bro, I don't know what else to say."

Yvie laughed, "You'd like my friend Soju. Bitch had a massive, and I mean massive cyst and we called her our 'cyst-er' all year. So fricking gross."

Aja shook her head incredulously, laughing as she rocked against Yvie's shoulder.

"That is crazy stupid," she finally stopped laughing and Yvie chuckled. She gave the girl a side ways glance and Aja smiled shyly.

"So, did you have a plan of what we could do tonight? I don't know how welcome we are back in there and, ss fun as the floor is.." Aja glanced across and Yvie bit her lip,

"Maybe I do.."

 

Ra'jah laughed heavily as she twirled and spun with Scarlet on the dance floor. Scarlet smiled back, but it was just a little empty. Half full. She smiled on the outside, but seemed empty inside. Ra'jah frowned, catching Scarlet glancing towards the door that Yvie and her date had gone out of. She looked.. wistful. Ra'jah swallowed. She suddenly stopped holding Scarlet's waist, and instead grabbed her hands.

"W-what are you-" Scarlet began, but a solemn glance from Ra'jah stopped her.

Ra'jah led her away to the wall. The girl picked up a drink from a neighbouring table, downing the shot in one. Scarlet winced, and the girl turned to face her.

"You miss her, don't you," Ra'jah said, voice feigning composure.

"What-" Scarlet replied,

"I saw the way you looked at her Scar!" she was cut off, "I saw the way you've been looking for her all night! Admit it Scarlet, you want Yvie again!"

Scarlet's eyes bulged, as she felt as though a million bricks had landed on her. She also picked up a discarded shot and downed it, wincing at how nasty it tasted.

"I don't know what you mean!" she snapped, "I'm with you, I stayed over with you for crying out loud!"

"We didn't do anything!" Ra'jah hissed, "Have you fallen out of love for me because she's back?" she paused again, "Is something going on between you two?"

"No-!!" Scarlet huffed, but Ra'jah looked stricken,

"There is, isn't there! That Aja bitch is just a cover story! I bet you two just can't wait to get back together and leave me in the dust!"

Scarlet gasped, "N-no! You're being irrational, just let me explain it-"

"Save it," Ra'jah huffed, turning to walk off, but Scarlet whined,

"Come back here! We are going to Yvie, and she'll tell you nothing's going on!" Scarlet huffed.

Ra'jah nodded, "Let's do that. Because I trust you Scar, I really do," her tone shifted, "But when you care about someone, you're scared that they'll leave you. You won't, will you?"

Scarlet was caught off by this. Never before haad she seen such drastic mood swings from her girlfriend. It almost scared her.

"L-let's just go and find Yvie!" she snapped, storming across the room with Ra'jah following her.

 

Aja smirked as Yvie placed her place on the girl's waist. Yvie looked into her eyes, and Aja brushed a lilac curl behind her ear.

"Your tattoos are hot," she said in a low voice, and Yvie raised an eyebrow,

"Thanks a lot, sis," she hissed in Aja's ear. The girl shivered and grinned. They shifted to face each other, Yvie's hand remaining on Aja's waist as the latter's went behind Yvie's neck. They inched closer, eyes locking in a gaze they couldn't seem to break.

"Careful Yvie," Aja said slowly, "Someone might think you were trying something."

"And if I was?" the girl replied. Aja bit her lip, and before either of them knew anything, their lips crashed together. The kiss was fiery, with Yvie getting into the rhythm after a moment. She hadn't kissed anyone, that had been a proper date, since her and Scarlet. But Scarlet's touch was just a distant memory as she practically drank the life for Aja's lips. It tasted like cheap vodka, sugar and lip gloss. Gross, but so irresistible. They shifted, with Aja pressed up against the wall in Yvie's lap. She opened her mouth, and their tongues intertwined, the heat between them increasing. Yvie detached from the kiss, warranting a momentary sigh of disapproval from Aja, until she shifted and attached her lips to the girl's neck instead.

Aja giggled, head falling back as she let Yvie take over her senses. And she loved it.

 

"I'm telling you, nothing is happening!" Scarlet said, pushing open the door, "Would you tell her-"

The two girl's paused, eyes landing on the sight of Yvie and Aja making out against the wall. Aja squirmed happily, as Yvie necked her, both blissfully unaware of the girl's who had entered the hallway. Scarlet gaped,

"W-what-"

"I am so sorry Scar," Ra'jah said stricken, until a smirk started growing, "But I can see now that Miss Yvie here is definitely serious about Aja.."

But Scarlet wasn't listening. She couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away from the sight before her. A sickening twist tore at her stomach. But she stopped herself,

"Of course nothing was going on with me and Yvie," she said quietly. Then, Aja's eyes fluttered open at the sound of voices. She froze behind Yvie, despite the fact the latter was still kissing her.

"Uh-" Scarlet said and Aja tugged at Yvie's collar.

"What--" the girl whined, pulling away, turning to face only her ex and her new girl friend.

"Oh. Hey guys," she said, swivelling off of Aja to drop down to the floor beside the girl.

Ra'jah smiled, "Sorry we interrupted but we needed some air. And Yvie," she said, "If you guys want to leave, then I won't be offended."

"Oh really?" Aja piped up, hand reaching to grip Yvie's.

"Yeah," Ra'jah smiled, "Go ahead. I'll keep Scarlet company." The latter swallowed drily.

"Well then," Yvie smirked, pulling Aja to her feet, "Thanks for the invite. It was... great while it lasted."

"No problem," Ra'jah smiled, squeezing Scarlet's shoulder in like fashion, "See you tomorrow?"

Yvie grinned, "See you. And you Scar."

The two girls walked off, excitedly stumbling towards Aja's dorm.

"Don't wait up for me!" Yvie hissed back to Scarlet, and with a warm wink, tossed the girl her keys.

Scarlet swallowed, letting out a shallow breath; unaware of her girlfriend's smug, yet equally surprised smile.

"It looks like those two hit it off well then!" Ra'jah chimed, "I'm sorry for doubting you..."

"No worries," Scarlet forced a smile and tapped her girlfriend's back, "Come on, let's get back to the party."

The latter nodded, and the two returned to the crowded scene. Ra'jah laughed, partied and danced. But Scarlet couldn't shake the severe sense of sickness she felt.

She shouldn't care.

She didn't have the right to care.

But she did anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I'M A HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING AND DRAG RACE SEASON 11 IS LOWKEY IRRELEVANT AT THIS POINT COMPARED TO WHEN I STARTED WRITING THIS BUT HEY.
> 
> im sooo sorry that i've been away from writing but hey- im back? C;  
> dont expect any consistent uploads but kno that im still alive and will try my hardest to update!
> 
> pls kno that i dont hate rajah lol but people have crazy reactions sometimes if they have bad trust issues!
> 
> anyway cheers for reading! x


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet escapes the party; and a conversation with a friendly face help her to gain some perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya!
> 
> sorry abt my terrible upload schedule but hey c'est la vie!
> 
> thanks for still reading! :] x

Scarlet felt the cold night air burning her lungs as she stumbled out into the courtyard. Her heart was pounding so much that she felt the palpitations wrack her whole body. She felt like an idiot, stumbling across the October concrete in her 6-inch pumps and stupid tight red dress...

The mere sight of Aja pinned up against the wall beneath Yvie, squirming at her touch made bile rise in Scarlet's stomach. She convinced herself it was just from the memories of their relationship; the nostalgia taking over her mind and making her act like a fool. 

The sight of those plush lips connecting to the side of the other girl's neck.

She shuddered.

Immediately after her and Ra'jah had made their little discovery, Ra'jah had kissed her cheek playfully and blissfully led them back into the party.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," a sultry whisper came in her ear, before her girlfriend was off into the crowd and into the arms of her fellow theatre kids. Scarlet felt lost, swimming in her thoughts and at least half a small bottle of cheap Jose Cuervo (tequila) simmering in the pit of her stomach. Never in her life has she felt more distant from Ra'jah. Standing in a dark, sweaty room and blinded by colourful lights, surrounded by actors and dancers; and she felt like the weird art kid.

Her eyes darted around, and when Ra'jah's back was turned, dashed towards the door. Her eyes met the spot where she had witnessed Yvie's kiss, and she fled through the double doors at the end of the hall.

 

She was now sitting on the table of a bench, sobbing into her sleeves like the pathetic bitch she felt she was. So many things were on her mind.

Ra'jah's mistrust and strange behaviour, feeling out of place and ignored, and even Yvie's new and probable girlfriend!

She gritted her teeth, watching her breath escape into the cold air. There were footsteps coming up behind her. Please good no, she willed, please don't let another student see her in this state...

"Wow, a white girl crying over a guy- that's never fucking happened before," a dry laugh followed the witty comment. Scarlet spun around. There, stood an older woman with black hair thrown up into a slick up-do, strikingly bright eye makeup and a floral kaftan shirt. She held a cigarette between her fingers in one hand, and the other arm sat at her hip.

"Mis-s Del Ri-" Scarlet choked out, but then the tears came streaming. The other woman scoffed and trudged over to sit beside her.

"What, not even happy to see me?" she chided and Scarlet just swallowed. A moment passed before the older woman sighed,

"I'm here because Oddly told Adore that you had problems with the fashion TA, Chachki. So, as Heard of the Board of Fashion Education I decided to come and pay that bitch a visit for causing you troubles," Bianca said, "And no she's not dead, in case you were wondering."

Scarlet put her head in her hands- Yvie had been so thoughtful as to actually enlist Bianca's help against the teacher? She now felt even worse.

"But now," Bianca said after a moment, "I can see that maybe you need a little more help. So come on, what's up?"

Scarlet wiped her eyes, "It's complicated."

Bianca laughed, and Scarlet looked at her, worriedly. Bianca continued to do so and her chuckles subsided and she looked at the younger girl flatly,

"How old do you think I am?" she asked and Scarlet giggled weakly,

"Too old."

"Exactly," Bianca gestured, "So I don't want to hear any of this 'too complicated' nonsense because I assure you this old dog knows all the tricks in the book. So, lay it on me."

Scarlet smiled and sighed.

"Okay so..."

Aja laughed as she watched Yvie walk to the bathroom, colliding with the door that was barely illuminated by the moonlight outside. Yvie groaned and looked back at Aja, who chuckled as she held her covers up over her chest.

"Not shy are we?" Yvie chuckled, returning from the bathroom, still in one piece. She sauntered back over to the bed, plonking herself by Aja's lap. The other girl scoffed,

"It's too late for that sis," the other girl laughed softly, pulling hair lilac curls into a messy ponytail.

"Not to sound like a desperate bitch or anything," Yvie muttered as she pulled her bra back on.

"Too late for that," Aja laughed and Yvie dropped her jaw, balling up Aja's discarded dress and throwing it at the girl.

"Fuck off," she sneered, but her voice shifted back to its serious tone, "But I'm happy to encourage a repeat if you, ya know, wanted to do that again.."

Yvie shrugged nonchalantly, but Aja bit her lip in delight.

"I can deal with that," she replied and Yvie grinned, "As much as I want you to stay now though, my roomie just texted and said she'll be back soon."

"Fair enough, Pinky," Yvie chuckled, pulling on her pantsuit, "I guess I'll just have to see you on Friday then."

"Can't wait," Aja smirked, pulling on her bra as Yvie tossed it to her.

"I'll see myself out gorgeous," Yvie's low voice pierced the air as she winked at the girl, before leaving the room.

"Call me," she called as she shut the door, and Aja hummed in delight. She rolled over and faced the wall, smiling to herself. She was glad that Yvie had been the first to ask for a repeat because otherwise she would've done it the second that they finished. She was guessing that Yvie was experienced, because never before had any girl made her feel that good.

"Sorry Valentina," she verbally apologised and chuckled to herself as she went into the bathroom to shower.

 

"So let me get this straight," Bianca said after having heard Scarlet's explanation, "You're telling me that your SOB girlfriend thought you and Oddly were getting it on again because she heard you tell her new friend that you thought she was still hot?"

"I-It's sounds crazy when you say it like that!" Scarlet exclaimed incredulously, slumping against Bianca's shoulder. The older woman huffed at this, reluctantly putting her arm around the girl's shoulders.

"But Oddly has a new toy," she tested the waters and Scarlet sighed,

"I guess so... She seems nice but I just don't know... Part of me wishes that Ra'jah could trust me on my own, without her seeing for herself that Yvie isn't into me," Scarlet huffed, standing up and lightly stamping her foot.

"And the other half?" Bianca asked, leaning on her propped up knees.

Scarlet swallowed, "And the other half wishes that Yvie wasn't with Aja anyway, okay?!"

Bianca laughed briefly before clearing her throat, "Excuse me?"

"I said it okay! I know it's not my place because I cheated and I have a girlfriend but I'm jealous, okay?" Scarlet exclaimed, throwing her hands out. Bianca caught one of her arms haphazardly and shook her head slowly.

"I knew it," she shrugged.

"What?" Scarlet frowned and Bianca shook her head,

"You want the Bridges kid back."

"No I don't," Scarlet pressed, "It just feels weird that she's with someone..."

Bianca cocked her head and Scarlet flushed,

"And-and that my girlfriend couldn't trust me without proof!"

"That's your main takeaway," Bianca scoffed. She stood up and reached into her purse. Out came a small bottle of whiskey and she took a long sip. She winced at the after taste and turned to face a wide eyed Scarlet,

"You saw nothing."

Scarlet half laughed, half sighed, sitting back on the bench in front of her former teacher, "I just want things to go back to how they used to be."

"When you were with Odd-" Bianca began, pointing as she said it,

"When it was just me and Ra'jah and I could just be friends with Yv," she corrected her elder, and Bianca rolled her eyes.

"You're kidding yourself honey," the teacher said drily, patting the girl on her shoulder.

"Thanks for talking to me," Scarlet said, ignoring Bianca's comment, "I think I'll be getting back to my dorm."

"Hey," the woman shrugged, "I was just in the area. Not being nice or anything..."

Scarlet chuckled, "And thanks for dealing with Miss Chachki for me."

Bianca froze before scoffing, "Fine, you got me. I'll see ya later James."

Scarlet nodded; perhaps it wasn't the right time to hug the ice queen, so instead she squeezed the woman's arm. Bianca raised her eyebrows, but didn't signal for her to stop. 

"It's fine," she said, walking away, "It's like I said. Oddly was the one who asked me to do it. See ya, kid."

Scarlet frowned, watching her ex-teacher walk away across the courtyard and disappear into the building. She was glad that she could speak to her, even if the woman remained very vocal during her explanations.

But now the bit she was dreading.

Scarlet swallowed, picking up her discarded bag and walked slowly through the archway and over to the dorms. She prayed that Yvie and Aja weren't at it in their room, but she had a suspicion that Yvie wouldn't have done that.

"Why do you have to be so god damn good..." Scarlet huffed.

She decided she would take the long way back.

She couldn't face seeing Ra'jah again that night...

 

Yvie jogged down the stairs of the theatre block dorms, and grinned to herself as she trailed along the hallways back to the art sector. She'd admittedly had a weird night when Ra'jah had confronted her and Aja like that. The look on Scarlet's face had been something that she couldn't quite make out. Eh, with the number of beers she'd had she probably wouldn't remember anyway.

She walked across the courtyard, the post-sex and alcoholic buzz alive in her blood when she came across a memorably sour face.

"Yvie Oddly, my favourite needle thief," Bianca chided upon seeing the girl, "Though I'm glad to see your paying someone for those and not doing a stick-and-poke in my lesson, hm."

She gestured to Yvie's tattoos and the girl chuckled, "Sorry about that. I think I paid for them with my pain, though."

Bianca laughed, batting the girl's arm, "Where you off to?"

"Home," Yvie joked, "Did you uh, speak to the Trunchball?"

"Who Chachki? She was a piece of cake," Bianca scoffed, "Just saw Scarlet actually and told her."

"Oh," Yvie cocked her head, "Thought she'd still be partying."

"Apparently not," Bianca clicked her tongue, aware that she shouldn't be spilling what Scarlet had told her, "Anyway, I'm off to feed my kid now so I'll see you around."

"I thought Adore went to a cooking class?" Yvie asked and Bianca patted her and laughed as she walked off,

"Banned from the community centre for a month."

Yvie cackled, "Tell her I said 'hi' and that I know the number of the local fire department if she wants it!"

"Will do!" Bianca returned, before heading back through the building. Yvie laughed to herself, and walked back to the block. She arrived at the building to see an older girl with plump lips cursing at a cigarette outside the door.

"Need a lighter?" Yvie offered and the girl turned to her,

"Thanks."

The girl took it and lit it, before passing back again and taking a drag,

"Detox."

"Yvie," she replied, waving to the girl as she went into the building. She got to the room, surprised to see that Scarlet wasn't there. Yvie shrugged, she must be around with Ra'jah.

 

Scarlet entered the dorm cautiously. After the night she'd had, she didn't especially want to have to explain how the party went. Well, from the short time she was there...

"Heyyyy," a voice came from the bathroom as Scarlet set herself down on her bed and removed her painful shoes, "How was the gig?"

"Great," Scarlet squeezed every ounce of acting skills she had into the statement. Make it believable, her mind warned. "We uh did so many shots! My liver is so gonna kill me tomorrow," she groaned, lying back on her bed.

That was believable, right?

"Trust and believe," Yvie laughed, emerging from the bathroom. She was followed by steam and Scarlet's eye shot open. She was met with the sight of Yvie in a short towel, rooting through her clothes drawers.

So many tattooos

So many freckles.

Jesus Christ.

'Fuck you', Scarlet mentally scolded her brain and rubbed her eyes.

"There you are," Yvie said to her shirt as she pulled it out of the draw, "So I saw Bianca on the way here."

"Oh?" Scarlet asked nervously, watching again as Yvie walked back into the bathroom.

"Yeah. So you heard what I asked her to do about Violet I'm guessing?" 

"Yeah..." Scarlet drawled. That was honestly the last thing on her mind at the moment, but she shook herself to thank the girl, "Thanks for that. You didn't have to thought, Yv."

"Yeah well," Yvie said walking back into the room, dressed, "She was a bitch anyway. Might as well use the Del Rio privilege."

Scarlet chuckled softly and Yvie plopped herself down on her own bed.

"How was your night?" Scarlet asked after a moment. Yvie looked at her in surprise. Scarlet had surprised herself by asking that, honestly. She didn't know if she wanted to know for reassurance, or was it curiosity?

She really didn't know.

"S' good," Yvie said slowly, her eyes now closed as she lay back, "Aja's agreeing to see me so I guess it went well for her."

She chuckled lowly, eyes staying closed. Scarlet's eyes, however, were wide open at this.

"Oh... So, you guys went back to her's?"

"Awfully nosy for the bitch that cheated on me," Yvie quipped. The words sounded harsh but Scarlet knew she was joking from the sleepy chuckle that followed it. 

"But yeah, we did. She is sooo hot, man. You know how much I like to top..." Yvie rolled over to face Scarlet, but her eyes were so firmly shut that, not a second later, she was fast asleep.

Scarlet swallowed slowly, before rolling and facing the ceiling.

She would have a hard time sleeping after all that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okei so wow a lot happened--  
> 1\. awe i wanna hug scarlet im so mean lol  
> 2\. things got heated with aja ;) woops, sorry not sorry x  
> 3\. bianca made an appearance :))  
> 4\. you'll see what happens to violet soon... c:  
> 5\. sorry i swear im not promoting smoking at all i just... idk tbh
> 
> cya soon x

**Author's Note:**

> i'm forever going to be editing these chapters, so don't expect them to be perfect! i intend on sticking to this fic and updating it as frequently as possible.
> 
> as for my other fics (mlb), i'm not really as interested in the fandom anymore so idk if i'll continue those stories.
> 
> anywayy---
> 
> cya! x


End file.
